Fledgling
by glamglaceon
Summary: Harry Potter and Fawkes share a deep connection like no other. Just how will it affect his life? This story will go through all seven of Harry's school years.
1. Fledgling

**Fledgling**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_**Summary**_: A cute little short fic about Fawkes and little Harry when Dumbledore brings the phoenix to see the little baby. This could become a longer story if the reviewers want it to.

------------------------------

_**Fledgling**_

------------------------------

Fawkes craned his long neck so he could peer at the little wrapped bundle perched in Lily Potter's arms. A pink face peeked out of the blanket, short dark hair lightly dusting the top of the babe's head. The phoenix wanted to be closer to the baby and he left his perch (Dumbledore's arm) and landed on the bedrail, trilling softly. The adults couldn't help but feel that he was singing just for Harry.

"I knew phoenixes could be very protective and possessive with certain humans, but this is incredible," James Potter replied, watching with his hazel eyes at the scene unfolding.

"It is, isn't it?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I have a feeling that should I pass away, Fawkes would go to Harry."

"One more protector," Lily mumbled, a smile on her face. She reached down to gently caress her child's soft cheek. "He has quite the family, huh?"

Dumbledore and James didn't answer. Fawkes continued to sing from his new perch, his black gaze on the little baby.

----------------

Whenever Dumbledore got ready to meet with the Potters in their home, Fawkes would fly around the old wizard until he offered an arm to his companion. He chuckled at this. It would seem that Fawkes had taking quite a liking to the little boy and knew that the phoenix would be there for the boy if Harry had need of him.

Before Dumbledore could get to the fireplace to head to the Potter's house, the phoenix transported him into the house. The wizard blinked to get his eyesight back and when he did, Fawkes was gone and phoenix song could be heard from another room. Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle and he followed the song to the boy's playroom. Fawkes was standing in front of the boy, rubbing his head all over Harry, trilling happily.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were in the room, all looking amused at the interaction between child and phoenix. Remus and Sirius had gotten used to seeing the phoenix whenever Dumbledore came around, though they were concerned at first when the phoenix came and followed the child around.

"Fawkes beat me again," Dumbledore joked lightly, chuckling. "He even transported me here before I could open the Floo network."

"I think, if he could, Fawkes would permanently reside here," James replied. He picked up a toy and gave it to Harry, who squealed and started to wave the object around in his tiny hand. Fawkes trilled and flapped his wings in an imitation of the infant. Harry seemed to like that as well, for he squealed again.

"It's like Fawkes thinks of Harry as his own," Remus spoke up. "Like how Padfoot and I think of Harry as our own child."

Lily nodded. "But that's good. In case something happens to the both of us, we know that Harry would be loved wherever he goes."

The adults continued to watch Fawkes and Harry play, chuckling even when Fawkes lifted Harry into the air with the baby secured in his claws.

--------------------

On the night of Halloween, before Hagrid and Sirius even appeared, Fawkes appeared at the Potter's crumbling house. He flew up to the nursery, which was still mostly intact. A tear slid down his feathered cheek as he passed over James' lifeless form by the front door. Another tear fell when he saw Lily lying by Harry's crib. His claws gripped the crib as he looked down at the crying baby. On Harry's forehead was a bleeding wound, in the shape of a lightning bolt: the very spot where Fawkes had, one day, dripped a tear on the baby. At the sight of the wound, the phoenix let a tear hit the cut. He trilled unhappily when the wound did not go away and it was then he knew that Harry would forever have that scar.

When he heard a familiar voice calling out, Fawkes knew his time was up with the child. He would be taken to a place where he would be safe and loved. With a final trill, the phoenix vanished in a burst of flames, knowing he would see the child again.

--------------------

fin


	2. Awareness

Fledgling

Written by Christina E Lupin

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed the first chapter of Fledgling and for those who wanted this to be continued. I was thinking of making it a longer fic but I wanted to see who would like it to be more than just a one-shot. Anyway, I think you all will enjoy this story as much as My Child or Blood Brothers. With this story, I really sat down and thought about how I wanted to do phoenixes. So, without further ado, I present the second chapter of Fledgling!

**Fledgling**

**Chapter Two: Awareness**

Fawkes once again found himself in a familiar Muggle town of Surrey. A joyful trill slipped out from his beak and he descended from the thermal he caught to get here. Sure, phoenixes could flash to any location they wished, but Fawkes was a little more old-fashioned. He loved the adventure and the beauty.

He spotted Privet Drive almost immediately and could even see Number Four clearly. Inside Number Four was a special boy, a boy that had a special connection to the phoenix. This boy was named Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the destroyer of Lord Voldemort. The entire wizarding world worshipped Harry for ending Voldemort's reign of terror when he was just one years old. Fawkes never saw Harry that way. No, the phoenix loved the boy. He would give his life for the last Potter.

---------------

"Boy! Go weed the garden. We better not see your hide until it is finished!"

"Yes Uncle," Harry Potter said, his beautiful green eyes staring down at his feet.

Vernon Dursley let out a noise Harry could not identify but the little boy used that time to rush out the back door and into the large garden out back. The seven-year-old let out a groan at the sight of the massive amount of weeds in Aunt Petunia's flower garden. He swore that she let it go just so he could maintain it. Harry knew that she told her friends that she had done the garden by herself, when it was him that had done it.

_I wish someone would come take me away from all of this,_ he thought to himself, glancing up at the scorching ball of fire known as the sun hanging in the blue sky. _Anyone._ The boy knelt down in the yellowing grass and began to pick through the flowers to pull out the weeds one by one.

He wished that he was like any other normal boy, with parents to dote upon him and to praise him for his good grades. But anytime that he brought any grade higher than his cousin Dudley, which was pretty much all of their classes, he would be locked in his cupboard and accused of being cheating off of Dudley. When teacher conferences came up, each teacher would constantly praise Harry and put down his cousin. Also, the playground teacher would tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia of all the confrontations Dudley had with Harry and how each one had ended Harry up in the nurse's office with several bruises. The couple would brush it off as they were playing around. Then that night, Vernon would rough Harry up a little, never raising a hand to any visible body parts.

A lonely tear slipped from his eyes and slid down his cheek.

----------------

Fawkes let out a squawk when he felt Harry's emotions take a sudden turn. He instantly vanished from where he flew up high over the neighborhood and appeared right in front of the boy, ready to defend him if needed. The phoenix's confusion spiked when he saw no immediate danger. He locked eyes with Harry and he felt the familiar connection of their magic, allowing them to communicate.

_**Is something wrong?**_ Fawkes asked, unable to smother his protective urges.

_**You came**_, Harry answered, his green eyes lighting up a little. _**Please, Fawkes, could you take me away from here? I don't like it here. I'm treated as though I am a speck of dirt on a clean, white floor. Please?**_

The phoenix stared at the boy with a sad look in his eyes. _**I wished I could, fledgling, but you know I cannot interfere. You are to stay with your family, where you are safest.**_

_**But I am not safe here**_. _**Fawkes, I watch how families interact with each other and I am not considered family here. Where I should be getting praise, I get a beating. **_Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal his black-and-blue skin and jutting rib bones. _**Don't you see? I will be much better off at an orphanage than here. At least I wouldn't get hurt.**_

Fawkes felt his anger spike to dangerous levels. How dare the Dursleys even raise a hand to the precious child? Didn't they care for him at all? The phoenix took a step toward the boy and told him to lay on his back. He could feel the boy's curiosity but he obeyed and soon Harry was on his back, with Fawkes standing over him. Fawkes lowered his head and let a couple tears drip onto the boy's thin and damaged chest. He watched as the bruises faded but nothing could be done with the boy's malnutrition.

He raised his black eyes to look down at Harry, determination raging in those depths. _**Let me see what I can do, fledgling. There may be a way to get you out of here and still keep you protected. For now, though, stay here until I contact you again.**_

Harry nodded and Fawkes felt a surge of pride for his young fledgling. He briefly nuzzled the boy's face and he willed himself to vanish from Number Four. The young boy watched and after Fawkes was gone, he picked up a beautiful black-striped red feather that lay on his chest.

---------------

A/N: Short, but do not fear. The next chapter will be longer and we will see more from Fawkes and perhaps from several other characters. Now, I better start finishing the next chapter for My Child before my fans go crazy with waiting.


	3. Accepting

_**Fledgling**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N**_: Ahh… it feels good to have a day off finally. And I think my muse is ready to do some updating! Thank you to all of you for reviewing the second chapter of this fic. I must say, I love reading your reviews. I feel so privileged to have you all reading this. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

_**Fledgling**_

_**Chapter Three: Accepting**_

Fawkes made himself appear inside Hogwarts castle, right on the perch the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had made for him. The said wizard was currently holding a small meeting with the professors. The phoenix made a noise in the back of his throat. There were more pressing matters than a silly little meeting about the upcoming school year.

It was then that Dumbledore turned toward the phoenix, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, Fawkes? You wanted to add something?"

_**Yes, Albus,**_ Fawkes replied, opening his speech so all of the professors could hear as well. _**I am afraid that I have come bearing bad news. I happened to find myself in Surrey this evening and I visited young Mister Potter. It seems that all is not well. He is treated worse than wizards treat house elves and begs for salvation.**_

Professor Severus Snape, resident Potions Master, snorted. "I'm afraid to burst your bubble, phoenix, but Potter must be lying. Everyone bows to the famous Boy-Who-Lived."

_**You are the one who is mistaken, Severus. You are blinded by hatred of Mister Potter's father. The sins of the father should not reflect back on the child, who has no idea what happened. Besides, as you all know, phoenixes never lie, especially about their charges.**_

Everyone who had been in the Order of the Phoenix few years back knew what Fawkes was mentioning. James and Lily Potter had told them about the special connection between the phoenix and their son. It is considered a blessing upon the witch or wizard who shares such a bond with a creature of the light.

"What do you want us to do, Fawkes?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked. "Unless there is proof, and I am sure that there is, there is nothing that can be done. And if it is proven that Mister Potter is being abused, then a new guardian would have to be assigned. It would take years to find a suitable witch or wizard or even Muggle to take guardianship of the young child."

Fawkes made another noise similar to the one he let out earlier. _**Leave the finding of a suitable guardian up to me, Minerva. And you will get your proof. Allow me to bring young Mister Potter along with me and I am sure that he would be willing to show you your proof.**_ And the phoenix disappeared in a flash of flames, leaving the professors behind.

Snape turned to look the headmaster in the eyes. "You have to learn how to control that bird, Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, my friend, one cannot control a phoenix, especially a phoenix so attached to its fledgling. He is looking out for the boy, as he should be."

------------------

It had only seemed like minutes since Fawkes had left Harry and when the phoenix arrived back at Number Four, he looked on in disbelief as his fledgling was still picking at the weeds from the garden. The boy's hands had a couple scratches and were barely bleeding. Just barely.

_**Harry,**_ Fawkes announced.

Harry turned back around, his face lighting up with a smile. "You came back."

_**Yes, I have. Did you doubt me, fledgling?**_

Harry shook his head but Fawkes saw the flicker of doubt in the boy's green eyes. For once in his life, he wanted to fly into the house and torch the entire house, give the boy's guardians hell for not caring.

_**You should never doubt me, Harry. I will always be here for you. But I did not come here for idle chitchat. I have talked to some people and they want to meet you before they make any decisions. What I need you to do is to let me grab hold of your shoulders and I can take you there.**_

Harry's eyes grew big. "R-really? But I thought magic doesn't exist."

_**If magic did not exist, would I be here in front of you, talking to you?**_

The boy thought about that and he smiled again. "Okay."

Fawkes let out a trill and he perched himself on the boy's shoulder, careful not to squeeze too hard. Harry was really thin for a seven-year-old child. The phoenix let out a hiss before he and the boy vanished from the yard, unseen.

----------------

For Harry, it was quite the adventure. One moment, he was in the backyard of his family's house and the next he was in a large circular office filled with many distracting instruments and moving portraits. He had never seen anything like it. He finally turned his attention to the people inside the office, looking at him with varying emotions.

"Welcome, Harry m'boy," the older man spoke up. "I must say, you have grown since we have last seen you."

"You know who I am?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"The whole world knows about you, boy," a scary-looking man snapped, glaring at Harry with his beetle black eyes.

"That's enough, Severus. You are scaring the poor boy," an older woman admonished. She reminded Harry of Mrs. Figg a little. Only this woman didn't have any cats nor did she seem insane. Then the woman smiled. "We only want you to answer some questions, Harry. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, his green eyes looking at all of them. He never knew how much he affected the entire staff just by standing there.

"He looks just like James," a small man squeaked. He was perched on top of several books. "But he seems to have some of Lily in him, especially those eyes. She always had the prettiest eyes."

"We can only hope that he acts more like his mother, or we will never survive another James Potter," another woman spoke up. She had wild gray hair and the most intriguing eyes Harry had ever seen: yellow. "Though, we could use James' Quidditch skills once again."

"You know my parents?" Harry inquired.

"They both went to this school," the old man said. "Surely you knew that?"

The boy shook his head. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me that they never held a job, got drunk, and that they died in a car crash."

Harry took a step back when the people let out yells and shook their fists. Fawkes trilled and rubbed his head on Harry's hair, trying to calm the boy down. Inside, he was screaming just as much as everyone else. James and Lily dying in a car crash? How preposterous.

The old man called for silence and gradually the adults calmed down, though their faces still expressed their anger. "What your aunt and uncle told you, Harry, is wrong. Your parents, James and Lily, were the best witch and wizard you could ever find. They were skilled and they loved each other greatly, just like they loved you."

_**Dumbledore is right, Harry,**_ Fawkes said only to Harry. _**They adored you so much. **_

"Now, Harry, we would like you to ask you some questions," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "You don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but we would like complete honesty from you."

The older woman started first. "Did your guardians ever hurt you, Harry? Raise a hand against you?"

From his position on the floor, Harry nodded, his eyes staring right at the woman. "Especially if I did something wrong."

"Like what?" the scary man asked sharply.

Harry flinched. The phoenix hissed at the man, who only glared at the bird. "If I didn't get my chores done. If I got higher grades than my cousin. If I did anything…. freakish."

Now the scary man looked intrigued. "Freakish?"

"One time, at school, Dudley was chasing me around the playground, along with his gang of friends. They thought I had cheated off of Dudley's test earlier that day. I wanted to get away from them. One moment I was running from them, the next I was standing on top of the roof."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at him. He vaguely felt much like a lab rat.

"Very impressive," Dumbledore said slowly. "You managed to Apparate, which means to transport yourself to a place you desire, on to the roof to get away from your cousin. What you did, Harry, was use magic."

The older woman glanced at Dumbledore. "Albus, Apparating at such a young age is almost unheard of. He should be willing objects toward him, not vanishing and reappearing at a different place."

"I know, Minerva. But we will talk about this later." Then Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "What kind of chores were you assigned?"

Harry instantly ticked off a long list, not paying any attention to the witches and wizards' reactions. It was only when Fawkes squeezed his shoulder that he looked to the adults. Even the scary man wore an expression of anger on his face.

"No child should do that many chores," Minerva spoke up. "And even some of them should never be handled by a child."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, looking much older. "I am sorry, my boy. I had thought leaving you with your remaining family would be the safest option, but I was wrong. I had known Petunia hated her sister but never to this extent. Regardless of the wards, I will have to take you out. Your happiness is more valued than your protection."

"But… where would I go?" Harry asked, folding his legs to his chest and wrapping his thin arms around his knees.

"For now, you will stay here until I find someone to take you in." Dumbledore turned to Minerva. "Minerva, I would like the child to stay with you in your quarters until that time. Is that adequate?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes." She shot Harry a fond look.

"That is settled, then. Harry, Minerva will take you back so you can gather your things. I will be sending some people over later to arrest your family and take them to court. You will never see them again."

---------------------

Whew. This is quite the chapter, eh? More will be revealed in the next chapter. Look for it! Also, who do you want to adopt young Harry? I already know who I am going to do, but I want to see what you guys think.


	4. Adoption

_**Fledgling**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N: **_I did enjoy every one of your reviews, everyone. I also like your ideas as to who gets custody of young Harry. The only person who got close to who I had was Griffin Raven. Now, without further ado, here is one of the most anticipated chapters I have ever had (I think)! Tell me what you think.

_**Fledgling**_

_**Chapter Four: Adoption**_

Harry liked Minerva. She entertained him with stories of his parents as well as transforming into a cat. While he petted her, she rubbed up against him, purring contentedly.

"Can I turn into a cat too?" he asked shyly.

Minerva leapt off his lap and transformed back to herself. "It is a difficult branch of magic to grasp, Harry, but I am sure that you would be able to do it, since your father could. What animal do you think you would be?"

The young boy made the cutest face as he tried to think. He scrunched his face and it made Minerva chuckle softly. Harry was more like Lily than James, which was a relief for the older woman. James was quite the mischievous child as well as a brilliant wizard. While Lily was a genius at Charms, James took to Transfiguration like a duck to water. It helped that most of the Potters were excellent at the subject and they all were Animagi as well. It seemed that Harry would do the same.

"A bird," Harry finally piped up.

Of course. Minerva smiled. "Do you know what kind of bird?"

"A big bird, like Fawkes."

Magical Animagi were extremely rare. A wizard had to be powerful to master such a difficult creature. He didn't just have to master the form, but to master the magic the animal had. In all cases of magical Animagi, the animal's magic also transferred to the wizard's human form. Also, a few cases of magical Animagi ended with the wizard or witch being imprisoned because they could not control both magicks.

"A phoenix, then?" she asked. "I think that is a wonderful animal to be."

Harry's head bobbed up and down in excitement. Before Minerva could say anything more, she heard Albus' voice coming from her fireplace. He needed her to bring Harry back to the office: he had made a decision in who would adopt young Harry.

"C'mon, Harry," Minerva said, holding out her hand to the young boy. "We are needed back in the office. Care to escort me?"

--------------------------

Fawkes felt Harry's arrival and he began to trill happily, alerting the attendants of the office that someone was coming. The Ministry officials looked to the bird with confusion while the teachers looked amused. The door opened to reveal Minerva and Harry and the teachers' amusement spiked when they saw that Harry was dragging Minerva forward.

"Good to see you both again," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I have been informed that the Dursleys are in custody and are ready for trial. And I was reassured that Harry would not have to go to the hearing."

"Who said that?" Minerva asked.

"Amelia Bones. She has heard what transpired at Privet Drive and immediately said that Harry was not to come to the hearing. She also wanted to meet our young boy as soon as possible."

"That can be arranged, once we hear who Harry's new guardian is," Minerva said. "That way, his guardian can approve the visitation."

Dumbledore nodded to the officials. "That's what they are here for. Both gentlemen, Merrick Anderson and Ric Amundson, come from the Magical Adoption department to witness the adoption of young Harry. Now, I have given a lot of thought as to who would be the perfect guardian and I have come to conclusion that he would have two guardians. A growing boy needs to have a mother figure and a father figure, not one or the other." The teachers nodded in agreement. "Therefore, I have decided that Harry's guardians will be Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva smiled happily while Severus looked shocked. "Albus," Severus sputtered. "You cannot possibly want me to be Potter's guardian. I would not be the best man to give him fatherly love."

"You underestimate yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Harry does not need a guardian who would treat him like a porcelain doll or a hero. While Minerva can give him a loving environment, you can supply firm discipline. You do not have to be like every father in the world. Just be there for Harry and you might find yourself liking him, maybe even loving him."

Minerva watched as Severus' hard mask begin fail and she hid a smile as he submitted to the headmaster. She did agree with Albus when he said that Severus would be perfect for Harry as a father figure. She just wondered how long it would take for the younger wizard to soften and let himself love the boy.

Fawkes definitely approved of Albus' choices for his fledgling's guardians. Minerva and Severus could supply a home that would be loving and supportive. Both were firm and weren't afraid to discipline, but they also were able to comfort and love someone like Harry. He trilled his acceptance and he took off from his perch to fly around the new family.

Merrick pulled out a long parchment and asked both Severus and Minerva to sign the indicated lines. "Are you going to change his name at all, Albus?" the young, handsome man asked, his golden brown eyes glancing at the aging wizard.

"No, we are not going to change his name."

"Okay." He then turned back to Harry's new guardians. "I need you both to grasp one of Harry's hands." Once Minerva and Severus did that, he pulled out his wand and let out a string of words no one could understand. A golden glow enveloped the joined hands that swiftly changed to white and then vanished. Merrick put away his wand, smiling. "Congratulations to you three. You are now officially a family. May Merlin always look down upon you and bless you with many beautiful days together."

"That's it?" Harry asked suddenly.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, including Fawkes and Severus. Harry looked confused but a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes, Harry," Ric responded. "That is it. I understand that Muggle orphanages take forever for an adoption to occur, but that does not mean that ours have to be." The Latin-American wizard turned toward Dumbledore. "If that is all, Albus?"

"Yes. Thank you both for coming out."

Merrick grinned. "You are most welcome. Thank you for letting us be a part of yet another wonderful bonding." He winked at young Harry. "You might be seeing me again, Harry." He nodded to the other teachers and both men walked out of the office.

"So, Minerva, Severus, would you let your charge be visited by Amelia and Merrick?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would not see the harm in it," Minerva said, smiling happily.

"Me either," Severus agreed, his black eyes unreadable.

"Splendid. I suggest you both let young Harry go to sleep and you can discuss what is going to happen next. Maybe you should find a house for the three of you to share?"

The new family exited the office with Fawkes following them, trilling over their heads. The teachers watched with smiles on their faces.

---------------------

Once Harry was fast asleep on Minerva's bed, his new guardians, plus Fawkes, sat in Minerva's office.

_**I believe Albus is right in the idea of you both owning a house together,**_ Fawkes said. _**It would help further cement your bond with our charge.**_

Minerva nodded. "Yes." Then she turned to Severus, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Don't worry, Severus. I will make sure you have room for your potions lab."

Severus smirked. "I'll go pick out some food bowls and a collar for you as well, Minerva. We don't want you to be taken from us by the pound."

_**Now, now, children**_, Fawkes said playfully. _**Play nicely. You do have someone else in this family to take care of. And I hope you do not mind me tagging along with you when you find a place. I suspect that young Harry will need me.**_

"You know, he mentioned that if he could change into any animal, he would turn into a phoenix. Is that why you are so attached to him, Fawkes?" the cat Animagus asked.

_**Not necessarily, but it is one of the reasons why I look over him. Phoenix Animagi are even rarer than magical Animagi. And make no mistake: Harry will become a Phoenix Animagi. It will help him control his magic and to defeat Voldemort for good.**_

"Who knew that our young boy would be one of the most powerful wizards in history?" Severus mused, staring down at his joined hands. "Now, we have to find ways to help him contain his magic until he is old enough to control it."

"What about blocking a good majority of it? I mean, blocking the magic that would be the most harmful to him if he tapped into it."

"Like what, Minerva?"

_**I think she means his Animagi magic, Severus, as well as a few other talents he has. Phoenix magic is extremely difficult to control and is very draining if the user is untrained. When Harry is older, I will be teaching him how to control his phoenix magic. Speaking of phoenix magic, I believe we can use Poppy Pomfrey to help teach Harry. Phoenixes heal almost every wound and since she is a Healer, she can help control his magic as well, since it will be leaning more toward the healing side.**_

Harry's guardians nodded.

"I will help him learn how to heal as well," Severus supplied. "I can teach him the right potions and the right ingredients to use together to help heal as well. Since his relatives," he practically spat the word out, "taught him how to cook, it shouldn't be hard to teach him."

"The Potters are well-known for their Transfiguration skills, so I can help him flourish in that department."

The three fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts about their charge. It wasn't going to be easy, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't help. Harry was far too precious to let him sink into insanity.

-------------------

End of chapter

I am very pleased with this chapter as well. I hope you guys are also pleased with Harry's new guardians. For anyone who might ask, I am not going to make Harry too powerful. He will be powerful, since he is a phoenix Animagus, but not too much so. I do own Merrick Anderson and Ric Amundson. I used Amundson because recently, one of my father's cousins, Mark Amundson, passed away earlier this weekend. Mark had undergone brain surgery to remove a tumor and when they released him from intensive care unit, he got a blood clot in his lungs and that killed him. He was only 49 years old. So I wanted to use his last name in his memory.

Next Chapter: Minerva and Severus get used to being guardians for Harry as well as finding ways to block his phoenix magic from appearing too soon. We get to see Amelia Bones and some other families as they congratulate the two teachers for their adoption. And, we might even see a glimpse or two of our favorite character: Sirius Black.


	5. Home

_**Fledgling**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N:**_ Oh wow! I can see that you all loved the last chapter. Well, of course you would. Harry is no longer with the Dursleys! Now Harry has new guardians, including Fawkes, and he will grow into the boy he should have been. I will dedicate a few chapters, don't know how many, into Harry's training before I head into his first year. More details about his life will be revealed in his years at Hogwarts. Besides, I don't want to bore you all to death anyway. (author grins)

A few more announcements before I continue. The 18th of September was my 22nd birthday. I was hoping to have a few chapters for you all to read in celebration of my birthday, but I have not been feeling well. I have come down with a nasty cold and I think it has morphed into bronchitis. Icky. But my birthday went well. And one more announcement. On my fictionpress account, which is the same as this one, I have started a story there. It is called Childe and it is about vampires. If you want to read more, go ahead and head over to fictionpress to read it. My user number is: 520859. Look me up!

And now, without further announcements, I will begin the fifth chapter of Fledgling! I do have a poll for this story, so go ahead and give me your input.

-------------------

_**Fledgling**_

_**Chapter Five: Home**_

"Where are we going?"

Minerva smiled down at her charge. "We are going home, Harry."

Harry scrunched his face, causing smiles to break out on his guardian's faces, even Severus'. The past week with Harry caused the normally emotionless man to break the ice around his heart. Severus finally got over Harry's James-like appearance and saw the incredible personality of the child. Harry reminded him of Lily, a little, but he had his own personality that was nothing like his parents.

"Where is home?" the child asked.

"In London. You get to have your own room."

Minerva and Severus watched as their charge began to smile widely, his green eyes sparkling excitedly. "Really? I don't have to live in a cupboard?"

"No more cupboard," Severus said. "The only use the cupboards will have is to hold other things than a child." He then offered his hand to the dark-haired child. "Grab hold onto me and Minerva and we'll take you to our new home."

Harry immediately took both of their hands and he screwed his eyes shut. The adults smiled and they Apparated out into the empty spot they had chosen for their Apparation point. After they had bought the house, they began to build up several shields, along with the help of several other witches and wizards. Dumbledore offered his help, as well as Merrick Anderson, Amelia Bones, and the other professors at Hogwarts. Now the three were as protected as the Hogwarts castle was.

"Open your eyes, child."

Harry opened his eyes and he stared at the house with a smile. It was even bigger than his relative's house. The outside walls were painted a pretty blue, kind of like the sky, and there was a wraparound porch on the front of the house. It looked old, kind of Victorian, and had two floors.

"Like it?" Severus asked, the corners of his mouth turned upward.

Harry nodded his head excitedly. "Can we look at it?"

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, we can."

They led him into the house and watched his expressions as they showed him every room. It was an ordinary house with a kitchen, living room, study, a half bathroom, and several closets. The upstairs was also ordinary, with three bedrooms and a full bathroom.

"This is your room, Harry," Minerva said, gesturing to one of the doors.

Eyes wide, the little boy opened the door to his room and he gasped. It was a big room, even bigger than even Dudley's bedroom and play room. He even had a bed! His green eyes took in the many toy chests scattered around the room and the tall oak dresser on the far side of the room. He went over to the windows and found himself staring out at the backyard full of green grass.

"Do you like your room?"

He turned back to his guardians, his pretty green eyes shining with tears. "Love it," he whispered but he knew they heard him. He ran back to them and hugged them both around their knees.

"We can always change it if you want," Severus spoke, his hand brushing through the boy's thick hair. "This room is yours, and yours only. Let us know if you want to ever change it."

Harry nodded into their legs. He let go after a while and smiled up at them. "Can we plant a garden in the back? I liked to put the flowers in at Aunt Petunia's garden."

"Sure we can," Minerva replied. She turned toward Severus, smiling. "We might have a botanist on our hands, Severus. He might be good in Potions and Herbology when he gets to Hogwarts."

"He might," Severus responded.

-------------------

Fawkes settled on his new perch inside the McGonagall-Snape-Potter household, his eyes on the family outside in the back. The adults had bought some flowers and seeds and were now watching their charge plant them in the yard. Sometimes Minerva or Severus would help Harry out but he did it all by himself. Though Fawkes still hated the Dursleys for the way they treated their nephew, he was glad that Harry had learned how to do such things are gardening, cleaning, and making food. He was very proud of his fledgling and knew Harry would grow to be an independent young man.

--------------------------

"_Sirius, we need to talk."_

_Sirius glanced between his parents, both wearing serious looks, and he nodded. He ignored the look Regulus gave him as he followed them into one of the many parlors on the first floor. He knew what was coming and even though he was excited to finally get out of this hellhole, a cold feeling swept through him._

_His father waited until he sat down and then he spoke. "Your mother and I have made a decision about you, son. We will not have a black mark against our name and that is exactly what you are doing. The Blacks have a long history of being nothing but purebloods and we only marry and associate with those of pure blood. By being Sorted into Gryffindor was the first step you took to smearing our good name in society. You cannot believe the comments we hear from the other families at our monthly meetings. Everyone is wondering if you will take His mark or not. It would be expected of you to do so, since you are the oldest son of our name."_

"_Father…" Sirius began, his mouth dry._

"_No interruptions, young man," his mother snapped, glaring at him with her gray eyes. His own eyes._

_Orion let out a sigh. "We have tried, Sirius. We really have. But we have no choice in the matter." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius, who paled. "Sirius Orion Black, I, Orion Edward Black, hereby disown you as my son and heir to the Black line. You may keep your trust fund, but you will never gain the Black family money or vaults or heirlooms."_

_Sirius felt the spell working as his father stopped talking and his mother began, saying her piece as well. Once she finished, he felt an odd pulling sensation in his soul. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. Then the sensation stopped. He stared at his parents once more before he ran from the parlor. _

Sirius Black gasped for air as the Dementor left. He shivered and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He crawled up to the bars on his cell and he grasped the cool metal. He needed to get out of there, before he went mad. The past few years had blurred together and he had no sense of time nor place. He knew his mind was slowly going. He could no longer remember the more happier moments of his life, like going to Hogwarts or meeting his friends that he had called his brothers. No, all he could remember was the bad memories. The most popular scene to flash across his brain was the night he lost Lily and James Potter, the same night he gave up his godson to run after their traitor. He let out a short bark of laughter. Who knew Peter Pettigrew could outsmart Sirius Black?

"…did you hear?"

"Yeah, I know. It's mighty weird, if you ask me."

Sirius scrambled back into the shadows of his cell and pretended to be lost in thought as he listened to the Azkaban guards passing by.

"Cannot believe that little Harry Potter has been abused by his own relatives," one guard said. "Who would want to raise a hand to a little boy?"

Sirius froze. Harry was abused? When did this happen?

"But Dumbledore removed him from there and he's staying with someone else, I hear," the other guard responded.

"With who?"

"No idea. Dumbledore never said, but I don't blame him. He doesn't want anyone bugging the family or, worse, attacking them to get to little Harry."

He couldn't hear more, as the guards were now out of earshot. Rage boiled his blood. How dare those Dursleys abuse his cute little godson. He felt some shame that he had not fought harder for Harry's custody, but that was all in the past. Sirius pressed his back against the cold brick wall and he began to think of a plan. It was time to get out.

-------------------

End of chapter.

Well, I hope you guys love this chapter, especially with a little insight to our favorite character. More is coming. Now I will have to update MC and BB. I updated CL, if anyone is interested.


	6. Lessons

_**Fledgling**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N: **_ I feel almost giddy with how much attention I am getting for this story. Sure, this story isn't getting as much attention as the others, but I never expected any of my stories to ever get any of the reviews they have gotten so far. I am very blessed to have you all telling me how good my stories are and I am thankful for those who give me constructive criticism to further help me.

So far, the poll is going along beautifully. I am surprised at some of the answers you have given, but I will not reveal them yet. Keep on polling! Each phoenix form is important and Harry could be any of them.

And now, I am proud to introduce the sixth chapter of Fledgling. Please continue on reviewing and reading!

-----------------

_**Fledgling**_

_**Chapter Six: Lessons**_

A week has passed since Minerva, Severus, and Harry moved into their new house in London. Fawkes also became a permanent presence in the house, which thrilled Harry to no end. He loved to talk to the phoenix, his first friend. His guardians, seeing how both child and phoenix spent so much time together, installed another perch in Harry's room as well as food and water bowls in case Fawkes wanted to stay in Harry's room. Sure enough, the next morning, they didn't see Fawkes in the living room.

Every evening, while child and phoenix were entertaining themselves, Minerva and Severus came up with a plan on how to educate their charge. Harry knew about magic, but he had no clue about the wizarding world, like most pureblood children were taught. They decided that Severus would teach Harry about their world. Sure, Severus was not pureblood, since his father was Muggle, but he had been around purebloods when he was sorted into Slytherin, so he knew enough. Minerva would then take over teaching Harry the basics, both Muggle and magic. They were fully aware that Harry had never been taught how to write or do basic math.

Meanwhile, up in Harry's room, Fawkes and Harry were deep in conversation.

_**Are you happy, Harry?**_ Fawkes asked, his black eyes trained on the young wizard in front of him.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied, a smile spreading across his face. "I have a family. I have my own room, like Dudley used to have his own room. And I am happy to have you as a friend."

Fawkes chirped happily and he flew circles above his fledgling's head, making the child laugh. The phoenix loved to hear him laugh. It was a far better reaction than the ones he used to see on his young charge's face when he was with the Dursleys.

------------------

It was time.

Sirius Black almost couldn't contain his glee as he waited until the human guards rounded the corridor. Grinning, baring his slightly yellowing teeth, he focused on his Animagus form, a big black dog affectionately called Padfoot. With a small _pop_, he became Padfoot. Tail wagging in excitement, he proceeded to squeeze himself through the tiny spacing in between the bars of his cell. Since becoming a ward of the prison, Sirius lost pounds of weight and he became very thin.

Within minutes, he managed to get free of the cold metal bars. Now the real danger began. He just had to get around all the human guards and he would be free. Dementors would be a piece of cake to get around, since they only focused on human minds and feelings rather than those of an animal. Padfoot looked down either side of the long depressing corridor. Where should he go?

--------------------

"As you might have guessed, Harry, since you are now under our custody, you are going to be expected to know how to behave like a pureblood wizard," Severus began, his black eyes serious. Harry was sitting on the opposite side of his adoptive father, listening intently. "The McGonagalls have always been known for their long ancestry in our world whereas with the Snapes, we are just Muggles, but the Princes, my mother's side, are much like the McGonagalls and many others. When I was in school, I had many pureblood friends and I learned everything on how to be like one. Minerva will be helping me in teaching you everything you need to behave like a pureblood in polite society and amongst other purebloods.

"One of the many things each pureblood wizard or witch learns are manners. Purebloods are very formal and aristocratic, even to each other. They tend to stick their noses up to anything that does not suit them. However, we are not all like that. Many of the older pureblooded wizards and witches will call those of Muggle descent Mudblood, which is a dirty term and is never spoken in polite company."

"Just like you cannot call black people negroes," Harry said, nodding.

Severus smiled. "Exactly, Harry. It is a very derogative term and Minerva and I will not tolerate you speaking the term, are we understood?" His charge nodded, green eyes serious. "Good. You will be punished severely if we hear it. Now, let us continue our lesson, shall we? Whenever any lady comes to introduce herself to you, you will bow at your waist and kiss the back of her hand gently." Severus turned to Minerva, who was seating next to him, and showed Harry how to greet a lady. Minerva smiled. "When you greet a man, you shake hands, but not like a Muggle handshake. You will shake with your right hand, as always, but you will grasp his entire forearm, right up to the elbow if you can." He also displayed the handshake with the older witch. "Whenever you are speaking to another person, you should maintain eye contact, no matter how uncomfortable you are with that person. You are showing, by locking eyes with them, that they are your equal and that you respect them."

"Just like you are doing with me," the young boy replied, smiling.

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, young one."

"And when you speak to a crowd of witches and wizards, you look around the room, catching the eye of at least one person in the crowd. Be sure to speak up so everyone can hear you. Another thing that we purebloods do not tolerate is using any slang terms, like what half-bloods and Muggleborns will use. Those terms are not for our use and many purebloods will believe that slang is below them. While amongst other purebloods, please refrain from using them."

"So I can use those words but not amongst purebloods?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, Harry," Minerva responded. "I know it is confusing, but you will get it in time. Severus, I think it is time to let our young charge practice what we have taught him today."

"You are right, Minerva. Harry, I want you to pretend that you do not know Minerva and I want you to greet her in a proper way."

Harry nodded and he got up from his chair.

"Shoulders and back straight, Harry," Severus said with amusement. Harry straightened his posture and it seemed to make him look inches taller. "Feet pointed straight ahead. Straighten your neck line, hold your head high."

"This is weird," Harry muttered, feeling as though he were being stretched.

"This will be another thing for us to practice, and your body will adjust so that it will be like second nature," Minerva reassured her charge, smiling. "Now come and greet me, young man."

Harry smiled and then it was wiped from his face, giving him a blank, serious look. Minerva and Severus shivered, each flashing back to the boy's father, a boy who walked much like him. The boy walked forward with grace, his feet straight and in line. He stopped in front of Minerva and bowed at the waist, keeping his posture straight, though it was hard to do. His spine felt like snapping in half. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Harry Potter. What is yours?"

Minerva smiled, pride shining in her eyes. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter." She offered her hand to him and Harry brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently on the back of her hand.

"Very good," Severus said, smiling as well. Harry relaxed his stance and he shook out his limbs. "As you get older and taller, you will grasp the lady's hand in yours, like you are taking her hand and holding it, and you will kiss it, but that will be for later. I believe it is about time for dinner."

"Will I learn how to dine like a pureblood as well?" Harry asked as they moved toward the dining room, where they could already smell the delicious food.

"Eventually, yes, but we must teach you all the manners of a pureblood in conversation," Minerva replied. "And mark my words, Harry, we will break your little habits." She smirked down at him.

Severus and Minerva have tried to stop Harry from doing all of the chores and so far they have succeeded a little. Harry was only allowed to do the gardening and cleaning up his room, but he could not do anything else. The small handful of house-elves they had could do all the work. When Harry had first met a house-elf, it was amusing. He tried to talk to it like it was a human and the house-elf, named Holly, was shocked that she stopped doing her chore of sweeping the kitchen.

When the three entered the dining room, all the house-elves were present, lining up against a wall, backs straight. Severus waved them away and they vanished with little _pop_s. They tucked in to their meal, unaware of the events happening in the world outside their door.

-----------------

End of chapter

This is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I got done what I wanted done. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter and I hope you will review again for this chapter.


	7. Escape

Fledgling

Written by Christina E Lupin

A/N: Oh wow…. 77 reviews? And we're only, what, on chapter seven? You guys must really love this fic. Thanks! Let's see if I can make it to 100 before chapter eight. You can do it!

I ended the poll today and the winner is Shadow Phoenix. You will learn more about a Shadow phoenix later on in the series, but for now, let us continue on with the next chapter. Keep on reviewing, everyone!

Chapter Seven: Escape

Severus let out a loud curse at breakfast the next morning. Harry froze, his spoon halfway to his mouth and Minerva sent a glare to the black-haired man.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban," Severus snarled, folding the paper with quick movements of his hands.

Minerva sucked in a breath. Harry looked on curiously. He swore he recognized the name from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Who's Sirius Black?"

His guardians exchanged glances and then Severus looked his charge in the eyes. "You remember what we told you about the Dark Lord, right?" Harry nodded. "About how he had several followers at his beck and call?" Again Harry nodded. "Sirius Black was one of his most loyal Death Eaters. He may not have attended meetings but that was just as well. Black was the Dark Lord's secret weapon. The Dark Lord could not afford to have his plans to be botched. See, Black was your father's best friend." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You would have thought the two were brothers the way they acted. Together with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they formed a gang known as the Marauders. They went out of their way to prank everyone and anyone they could, including the Slytherins. After school, when your parents got married, Black was Potter's best man and when you were born he was named your godfather. He was in the pefect position to pass secrets off to his master. Within a few months of your parents going into hiding, Black must have slipped the address of where they were hiding, because the Dark Lord went to their home and murdered them."

"And where he tried to kill me too," Harry whispered.

Minerva scooted her chair closer to her charge and she pulled him into a hug. "Yes, little one. But you are alive and for that, both Severus and I are grateful."

"So what happens now that Black is on the loose?" he whispered into her robes.

Minerva swallowed. Harry was far too young to know and understand what was happening. He shouldn't have to worry about having a crazy murderer of a godfather after him. Nonetheless, she started to explain. "He will try to come after you."

"Will he kill me?"

"Or kidnap you," Severus replied grimly.

---------------

Padfoot finished eating his hamburger he had stolen from a man on a park bench. He licked his lips and he lowered himself down onto the grass. He thought back to the _Daily Prophet_ paper he had sneaked a peek at. Harry's relatives had been tried and convicted and his little godson was now happily adopted. He wished that the paper had told him who had taken the boy. How he wanted to see the boy, to see if he looked like James. Also, he wanted to see for himself if his godson was happy before he turned to his secondary mission: find Peter and gain back his freedom. With a smile and a plan, Padfoot closed his eyes and went to sleep for the first time in a long while.

* * *

_**I'm scared, Fawkes,**_ Harry replied, hugging his knees.

Fawkes let out a trill and he flew from his perch to land in front of his fledgling. He leaned in and nuzzled the boy's face. _**As you should be. I knew Black since he came to Hogwarts years ago and he can be very dangerous if he wanted to be. Though, I do not understand how he became as he is now.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Sirius Black would never betray his friends. He was disowned from his own family just because he was Sorted into Gryffindor. He adored James, Remus, and Peter, treated them like family. He loved you, too. Nothing is adding up, fledgling.**_

Harry had to agree. _**What if he was corrupt from the beginning?**_

Fawkes shook his head. _**He was not corrupt, Harry. He was just like any other boy, only with a deep hatred of his family. The Blacks are a Dark family, like the Malfoys, Lestranges, and several others. Black went to live with your dad when he was sixteen.**_

The young boy shuddered. _**Fawkes, can I ask you a question?**_

_**Sure, fledgling. **_

_**Is it possible that I turn into a phoenix like you?**_

_**Yes, fledgling. It is possible for you to become like me, but you cannot right now.**_

_**Why not?**_

Fawkes hesitated. _**Turning into animal, especially a magical one, is a real difficult magic to grasp. Most witches and wizards cannot become an Animagus because it is so difficult. You may have a talent for magic but we would rather you wait until you have a better control on your magic before you attempt this. Do you understand?**_

Harry nodded, though he looked disappointed. Fawkes nuzzled his boy once more and he flew back to his perch.

* * *

"_Is this compartment taken?"_

_Sirius Black glanced up to look at the boy standing in the doorway. The boy had messy black hair, almost as black as his own, with hazel eyes hiding behind round glasses. He already had his robes on and he wore a maroon and gold scarf around his neck._

"_No, go ahead," Sirius replied, looking back down at his legs, which were stretched out onto the other bench opposite him._

"_You a first year too?" the boy asked, plopping down on the other bench._

"_Yeah."_

_The boy grinned. "Great! Most of the other students on board are all older. I was wondering if I were the only first year here."_

"_Mm."_

"_My name's James Potter. What's yours?"_

_A Potter huh? The Potters were a Light family, unlike his own. Sirius eyed the boy warily. "Sirius Black."_

_James Potter wrinkled his nose. "You are a Black? And here I thought you were a good kid. But first, can I ask you a question?" He took the noise Sirius made as an agreement. "What is more impoartant to you, blood purity or equal citizenship of the wizarding world?"_

"_I don't give a crap about blood purity," Sirius spat._

_James looked relieved. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid that I would have to become friendless on my first day to Hogwarts."_

Padfoot awoke to a finger poking him in the side. He yelped and turned to glare at the person who woke him, but when he got a glance of the kid, his insides froze.

"Hi there," said the James look-alike. The boy's bright green eyes (Lily's eyes!) were filled with curiosity. "Sorry to wake you. I wanted to see if you were even alive. I mean, don't animals breathe when they sleep? I never saw your chest rise and fall so I wanted to check to see if you were alive."

_He picked up James' trait to ramble,_ Padfoot thought. His gut twinged.

He watched as Harry looked him over and a frown formed on his face. "You look really thin. Have you been eating anything?" Then the boy brightened. "I know! Wait here." The boy dashed off, speeding toward the bunch of houses in the area.

Padfoot rose up on all fours and he ran after the boy. Harry ran about a block before he ran up the stairs to a nice house. He opened the door and dashed inside, leaving it open. Silently thankful, the dog nosed his way into the house. It looked nicer on the inside. He could literally feel the love permeating each room. Harry was obviously loved by whoever took him in.

"Back already, Harry?"

Padfoot froze.

Minerva McGonagall finished descending the stairs and went into the kitchen, where the boy was. Padfoot immediately ducked into a slightly open closet. Professor McGonagall was his godson's guardian? Now that was a new development.

"I got hungry, so I wanted to make a few sandwiches to take with me to the park."

"Did you meet a new friend already?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Not yet, Minerva. It's like I told you, I was hungry."

"Three sandwiches, though, Harry? Severus and I know what your appetite is like and you do not even finish two sandwiches without complaining that you are full. I do not mind you making a sandwich for someone but do not lie to me, young man."

Padfoot thought he was going to faint. Surely McGonagall hadn't just said what he thought she said. Those Dursleys starved him to the point he couldn't eat properly? And he did hear her mention Snape's name. There weren't a lot of people named Severus. His most hated enemy and his former Head of House have custody over his godson? What was Albus thinking?

* * *

You know, I couldn't have written that ending better if I tried. I'm proud of myself. Thanks again for all of your reviews! My Child will be updated later today. Right now, my arms are cramping. I lifted a little too much yesterday at work.


	8. Padfoot

_A/N:_ Well.. I am a little closer to 100 than I was last time. But even one more review is better than nothing. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and to those who review. I am very thankful. And, I have something to say before I continue to the chapter. I plan on Fledgling covering all of Harry's seven years, including some before he goes to Hogwarts. I don't know how many chapters I will do before I send Harry on to school. I still have yet to decide if I want to truly reveal Sirius to the other characters or not. It would be cool if Sirius was there to help raise his godson. So, I will decide that sometime soon. I also need to think about how I want Harry's unique magic to play a part in his schooling, since he has an Animagus form he can turn into. Also, I have to include Fawkes in with the story line. So, I have a lot of deciding to do between now and the next few chapters. I am hoping I will have at least 5 more chapters before I do Hogwarts. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

-----------------

Chapter Eight: Padfoot

-----------------

Harry finished making the last chicken sandwich and he slipped them into a plastic bag. Minerva had left after he had explained that he had met someone at the park and offered to make sandwiches. The boy turned to leave the kitchen but froze when he saw the familiar black dog he had met before, his tail wagging.

"What are you doing here, boy? I told you to stay and wait for me."

The dog continued to wag its tail, tongue hanging out of his mouth in a doggy grin. Harry couldn't help but smile. "C'mon, let's go out into the backyard to have these. I don't think my guardians would like having you inside the house."

The two went out the back door and perched down on the grass. Harry passed the sandwiches to the dog, but the dog nosed one sandwich over to him. The boy frowned and tried to shove it back over but the dog seemed to glare at him.

"Alright," Harry laughed. "I don't need any more food. You, on the other hand…."

----------------

Padfoot fought a groan. The boy was as stubborn as his mother was. After hearing that Harry was hardly eating, he wanted to make sure the boy ate all of the sandwiches, but his own stomach growled loudly. So he dug into the sandwiches with a gusto that made his godson laugh. It was good to hear the kid laugh. It reminded him of the times he would visit James and Lily and play with Harry. Padfoot stopped chewing as the flood of memories overwhelmed him. Merlin, no wonder hardly any of the prisoners wanted to escape the prison. It was almost disabling.

"Are you okay? Is the chicken affecting you badly?"

Apparently Harry had seen him stop eating. Padfoot wagged his tail and grinned at the young boy, telling him that he was fine. Then he continued to finish the last sandwich. This was considered a gourmet meal compared to what he was given at Azkaban.

"Harry? I thought you were going back to the park?"

Padfoot froze, but Harry grinned. "My friend didn't want to wait long."

McGonagall came out from the back door and she stopped once she saw him. Her eyes widened. Padfoot knew it was because he resembled a Grimm, not because she recognized that he was a wizard. No one had told of the Marauder secret. Have they?

"I didn't expect your friend to be a dog, Harry," McGonagall commented. "And he's such a big fellow too."

"He's friendly," Harry responded. Then the boy frowned. "Where is Severus?"

Padfoot was still in shock. James must be rolling around in his grave. His son was calling his most hated enemy by his first name! Before long, once Harry goes to Hogwarts, he would be sorted into Slytherin and hang out with the children of the Death Eaters.

"He's out getting supplies for a potion he is brewing for someone."

Harry's eyes lit up. "What potion?"

Padfoot swore he almost had a heart attack. Now Harry loved potions?

McGonagall paused. "Harry, have you heard of werewolves?"

"Only in movies. Dudley was watching one and I hid behind the couch to listen. They turn into wolves in the full moon, but not because they want to."

"That's right. Werewolves are real in our world. In fact, Severus went to school with a classmate who was a werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin and I believe he was a great friend of your father's as well. Dumbledore has asked Severus to brew this special potion for Remus. It's called the Wolfsbane potion and it helps the werewolf to keep his mind during the time he is in his wolf form. The potion itself is very fragile and delicate, having to be brewed perfectly."

"It's great that something like that was made," Harry replied. "The stories always say that werewolves are horrible creatures and should be killed. I never thought werewolves were horrible people."

McGonagall smiled. "If I ever think of it, I should let you meet Remus. He has already met you, of course, but I think you would like him. He was the smartest student in his class."

Padfoot finally relaxed. He was glad for his friend, though he was still concerned about Snivellus brewing the potion for Moony. The man could always slip something poisonous into the mixture or brew it wrong.

"I would like that, since he knew my father. Did he know my mother as well?"

"Yes, he did. Your mother was sweetest, kindest girl I had ever met in a long time. It was not surprising that your father fell in love with her. She was everything a man could ever want in a woman."

A door slammed from the house and Padfoot froze. He saw Harry begin to smile and he realized that Harry really did care for Snape. James would definitely be rolling in his grave.

"Do you think he would let me help him brew the Wolfsbane potion?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"No, Harry. As I said before, the potion is very complicated. But maybe when you are older, he might let you help him."

--------------

Severus saw the big black dog following his charge and he paled. Merlin, the dog was large, towering over Harry. He relaxed when he saw Minerva but he kept a grip on his wand.

"Who's this?" he asked, nodding to the dog.

"Harry's new friend. He hasn't left the boy's side."

"I think our young charge has a thing for animals," Severus commented smoothly. "First Fawkes, then this dog."

"I love animals!" Harry exclaimed.

"He could be another Charlie Weasley," Minerva said, smiling. She saw her charge's confused look. "He works with dragons in Romania."

"Don't encourage him to go gallivanting with those temperamental beasts," Severus growled.

Minerva laughed. "I don't have to, Severus. It would be up to Harry to know what he wants to do with himself in the future. He isn't in school yet. Who knows, he could want to become an Auror like his father and godfather or a Healer or…."

"I get it, Minerva."

Bloody woman.

-----------------

Padfoot mentally groaned at the feel of the soft bed underneath him. Harry begged his guardians to allow them to keep him and they gave in. He glanced over at the empty perch in the boy's room and thought the boy kept an owl in his room as well.

"Now I have to think of a name for you," Harry responded, stroking the dog's head. For a moment, Padfoot wished he could purr like a cat. "I don't think you do have a name and you can't talk either."

While the boy was lost in his thoughts, Padfoot took the time to think of a plan. He was now owned by his godson, who thought he was a dog. He was in a perfect position to make sure Harry was being raised like he should be. Also, if the family went out, he could attempt to try to find Peter. The man couldn't have gone far. Or, if that failed, Padfoot would wait until Harry went to Hogwarts. Peter was cowardly enough that he would be content to stay in his rat form. Peter would never reveal himself, since he was supposedly dead, and if he stayed in a magical family, he would hear about anything to do with Voldemort. Padfoot smiled to himself. Yes, that was a good plan.

"Padfoot."

He jerked his head up, eyes widening. What was that?

Harry smiled. "Yes, that's perfect. I will name you Padfoot. You do remind me of something I used to dream about when I stayed with my aunt and uncle. I had a dream that there was this dog my parents would call Padfoot."

Padfoot froze. Harry remembered that? Did he remember that Padfoot could turn into a man? If he did, who was to stop the boy from telling his guardians?

Then the boy shook his head. "It was just a dream. I know my parents never used to own a dog. But you are now known as Padfoot." He hugged the dog from around the neck.

------------------

End of chapter

I finished this in about 2 hours, which is good considering I am doing laundry as well. Thank you to every who reviewed and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter: Harry finally gets to meet Remus.


	9. Discovered

_A/N: _Congratulations to **Trinity-Fenton-Phantom **for being Fledgling's 100th reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you, as well as some homemade chocolate chip cookies (or at least any kind of cookie you like!)! And thanks to everyone else for reviewing. This chapter will answer some of your questions, especially the question of whether Remus will recognize Padfoot. Of course he would. How could he not? (author grins) Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please keep on reviewing!

----------------

Chapter Nine: Discovered

----------------

Harry could hardly wait for this Remus person to visit. He bounced on the sofa, barely holding back his excitement. Minerva and Severus were in the kitchen, talking, and his dog, Padfoot, sat stiffly in front of him. Harry didn't know that it was odd behavior for a dog to be sitting this stiff. He didn't know that the dog was, in fact, a man and the man knew he was going to be discovered. The man wanted to give in to his instincts and run, but he knew that he would hurt his godson if he left. Besides, he could always try to deliver the news of his innocence.

There was a knock on the door. Harry nearly bolted toward the door, but the training Minerva and Severus drilled in his head forced him to still himself. It was up to the older people to answer the door. He watched as Minerva moved toward the door but he noticed that Severus didn't join her. In fact, he didn't even enter the living room with Harry. The boy frowned, wondering why Severus wasn't coming.

"Good afternoon, Remus. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Thanks, Professor," a low, hoarse voice answered.

"Please, dear, you can call me Minerva. I haven't been your professor for years. Come in."

The man stepped over the threshold and Harry got his first look at his father's best friend. The man was hardly taller than Minerva, maybe even a few inches shorter. He had short light brown hair that was sprinkled with gray hair and his eyes were an amber color. His skin was pale and he had three diagonal scratches across his face, faint but still visible. He was dressed in ragged, worn clothing: a tattered brown jacket, a slightly stained tan t-shirt, and worn jeans. The man stepped into the living room and his face lit up as he looked at Harry. But then he glanced down at the dog at his feet. He backpedaled, his face taking on a shocked look.

"Remus?" Minerva asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Where did that dog come from?" Remus asked, his voice strained.

"I found him out by the park," Harry replied. He instinctively reached down to touch Padfoot on the head. "He's very friendly. Why? Is he your dog, Mr. Remus?"

"No, no he's not my dog, Harry." The younger man turned to Minerva. "Could you call Dumbledore over here? There's something I need to talk to him about. It's important."

Padfoot fidgeted, never taking his eyes off of his old friend. Merlin, Remus had aged a lot since he had been in Azkaban. Sure, Remus had told his friends that werewolves didn't have a long life expectancy and that they aged more than humans, but Padfoot didn't think it would be this bad. The werewolf wasn't even thirty years old and he looked close to forty.

"Is there something wrong with Padfoot?" Harry asked.

Remus turned to Harry, wide-eyed. "What did you call him?"

"Padfoot. Why?"

"Why name him Padfoot?"

The boy hesitated. "He just reminded me of a dog I knew that was named Padfoot."

Remus blew out a breath and ran a hand through his graying hair. What was Sirius thinking, staying with the boy and pretending to be a lovable stray? Was he waiting until the perfect moment to strike, to kill the last Potter?

Minerva shot Remus a look but she went toward the fireplace. She scooped some powder from a jar on top of the mantle and she threw it into the fire, calling Dumbledore's name. There was a bit of a pause but then Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire. Harry, who had seen this done before, didn't let out a sound, earning odd glances from both Padfoot and Remus.

"Ah, my dear Minerva," Dumbledore said, beaming. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Could you please come over to the house, Albus?" Minerva asked nervously. "I have Remus Lupin here and he requests your presence, saying that it is very important."

"I will come over soon. I have very little to do around here."

Dumbledore's face vanished and Minerva stood up. She turned her gaze to Remus. "May I ask what is going on, Remus?"

"I'll tell you as soon as the Headmaster comes. I would rather say this only once."

Her eyes wandered over to Padfoot then back to Remus. "Are you saying that this dog is dangerous?"

Remus looked down at his shoes. "He may be, Professor."

"He hasn't hurt me!" Harry protested. "If he was dangerous, he would have hurt me already."

The werewolf turned his amber gaze to the young boy he thought of as a son. "Harry, do you remember anything else about Padfoot from your memories?"

Harry frowned in concentration, scrunching his face in a funny way. Even Severus chuckled at the boy's expression. "I do remember Dad calling someone Padfoot, a man who wasn't a dog." He glanced down at the dog. "You know, now that I think about it, his eyes look very familiar."

Minerva paled. She turned sharply to Remus. "An Animagus' eyes don't change even in their animal form. Is that what you are getting at, Remus? Do you think Padfoot is an Animagus?"

"An illegal one, I presume," came a voice from the fireplace. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore rising from the fireplace, dusting off some soot. "Sorry if I startled you. I tend to be quiet when I go through the Floo network."

"It's alright, Dumbledore," Remus replied. He looked back to his former professor. "Yes, I am saying that Padfoot is an Animagus. Think back to my school days, Professor. Who was named Padfoot in our group?"

The older witch let out a gasp and put a hand to her mouth. She strode over to where Harry and Padfoot sat watching the scene unfold. She automatically lifted the young boy up in her arms and she stepped away from the dog, glaring at it. "You stay away from my charge, Sirius Black!"

Harry frowned. "How can that be Sirius Black, Minerva?"

"Just like I can become a cat, Harry," she replied, never taking her eyes off of the dog.

The dog let out a huff and immediately a man replaced the dog, making Harry gasp. The man was very thin and his dark hair was matted and messy. A thick beard covered his jaw and there was a mustache as well. He still wore his Azkaban prisoner outfit, including the moth-eaten cloak around his shoulders.

"Hear me out," the man rasped, his voice hoarse with disuse.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a brilliant flash of light and Fawkes appeared. He trilled and landed on Minerva's shoulder, nuzzling Harry's face gently.

_**Listen to him**_, Fawkes said, talking to everyone in the room. _**Things are not what they seem. Sirius Black means no harm to Harry.**_

Severus withdrew his wand from his sleeve and he leveled it at the older man on the floor. "If you make any sudden movements, Black, you will be no more. I am willing to hear you out, but that's it. I will have no one hurt my charge, especially not in our home."

Black nodded. His gray eyes traveled around the room, but he mostly locked gazes with his old friend. "I wasn't the Secret Keepers for the Potter's," he began. "I was the one everyone expected to be the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. I thought that if we used someone else that it would be safer, just in case I don't last long under the Cruciatus Curse. Moony, you knew I could throw off the Imperius, but the Cruciatus would make even the strongest person tell anything. I wasn't going to risk it. So we used Peter instead and we told no one of the arrangement. It wouldn't do to switch Secret Keepers and tell everyone about it."

"You could have trusted me to keep the arrangement secret, Sirius," Remus said, his voice thick with pain and hurt. "I would have kept it secret."

"We weren't sure who amongst our friends was the spy," Black said. "I am sorry for thinking it was you, Moony. I thought that maybe something happened and your wolf submitted to Voldemort." He took in a breath. "So, we made Peter the Secret Keeper and hid him safely away. At first, we thought that it would work. It was only when I came to check up on the Potters on Halloween night that I knew something was wrong. The house was in flames. I got off my bike and went inside." He swallowed hard. "I saw James first, lying on the floor by the door. I knew that he went down fighting. I ran upstairs to see if Lily and Harry had gotten out alright. Lily was beside Harry's crib. Harry was next to her, curled up against her, crying. I took him out of there and was ready to take him away when Hagrid came. He said that Dumbledore had sent for him to get Harry. We both argued for awhile. I was almost winning the battle when I remember that it was Peter that had done this, Peter who betrayed us all. I was lost in my rage. So I let Hagrid take my godson and I went after Peter. That was my second mistake. The first was to trust the lying bastard with the secret of the Potter's location. Peter outsmarted me. He blew up the street, bit off one of his fingers, and transformed into a rat…"

"Wait," Minerva interrupted. "Peter was an Animagus?"

Black grinned. "James, Peter, and I were Animagi, Professor. We did it for Remus."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he turned to look at Remus. "You have the most amazing friends, Remus, for them to become illegal Animagi for you, risking a fine plus putting their lives at stake. Witches and wizards need to be under supervision in order to make the complete transition into their animal form. How long did it take you?"

"Three years, sir," Black said. "We started to study in our second year and we finally completed the transformation in our fifth year."

"What were your forms? You are a dog, you say Peter became a rat. What was James' form?" Minerva asked.

"Stag," Remus and Black chorused.

"What's a stag?" Harry asked.

"A male deer," Severus spoke up. He was still glaring at Black. "It was remarkable but stupid to undergo something like that."

Black's eyes widened. "You are giving compliments now, Snivellus?"

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply. "Don't call him that. Can't you be nice to the man who is helping to raise your godson?"

"At least it seems that I have grown more mature than you," Severus sneered.

"Don't antagonize the man," Minerva said to Severus. Then she turned to Black. "So, where is Peter now?"

Black shrugged. "No idea. For all we know, he could have died in his rat form. But I have a feeling that he is with a wizarding family, waiting for any sign of his master."

"That would be logical, wouldn't it?" Dumbledore mused. He dug in his many pockets and he pulled out a pocket Sneakoscope. "He has been telling us the truth the entire time. It hasn't made a sound."

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Severus sneered again but didn't make a sound. Minerva looked indifferent but Harry looked extremely happy. He grinned at Black, who grinned back.

"I suggest, Sirius, that you go spend some time at Remus'," Dumbledore continued. "Allow yourself time to get cleaned up and relax. I will start a search for Peter as soon as I can. Besides, I do believe Harry will need all the protection and love he can get." With that, the old man strode over to the fire and he threw Floo powder in to the fire. He vanished in a column of flames.

"Does this mean I can still call you Padfoot?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Black was the first to laugh, followed shortly by Remus and Minerva. Severus kept the sneer on his face but it lightened. His black eyes showed his mirth, however.

* * *

Ahh…. I finally got this chapter done. I started it last night, right after I finished doing Blood Brothers, but I lost my muse and I couldn't find it in me to finish it. But now it is done. Thanks again to all of you who continue to review. I appreciate it!

Next Chapter: The search for Pettigrew starts and Remus and Sirius visit with Harry.


	10. Findings

**A/N**: Wow! 119 reviews! This is amazing! Thanks, guys. I really am amazed at how many reviews I am getting. Sure, it isn't very popular, but I am just getting started. I have planned for the next two chapters to set up what I will do for when Harry goes to Hogwarts. Then the fun will begin. Hopefully, I will get some more followers to the story. You never know. I will take what I get. This isn't like Severitus' story, A Father's Sin, or Saerry Snape's Not Myself story. If I get even that many reviews, I will probably need to be sent to the hospital, because I would have a heart attack. But anyway, I will let you now read the chapter. Thanks for all the support, guys! Things will be picking up soon. I guarantee it.

Chapter Ten: Findings

After dinner had been served, Remus and Sirius pulled Harry outside, with the agreement of his guardians. Minerva watched the three go with a smile but Severus kept a suspicious eye on the two men. He didn't trust the remaining members of the Marauders, especially Black. That man was nothing but trouble in the past and no doubt Azkaban further unhinged his already corrupted mind.

"Relax Severus," Minerva said, seeing the muscle twitch in the younger man's jaw. "Sirius wouldn't try something like what you are thinking. I think Azkaban humbled him."

The Potion's Master snorted. "I sincerely doubt that, Minerva. Just wait. Once we think he is finally house-trained, he will turn back into the hellion we all knew and hated. He'll surely corrupt Harry."

Minerva hid a smile. Under the man's steel wall, Severus was very soft. She could already see the subtle changes in the man's behavior since Harry had come into their lives, especially in the first few days together. Harry's innocent personality and his natural curiosity was infectious. How could anyone have denied him at all? That was what puzzled Minerva whenever she thought of his years with the Dursleys. Did Petunia really hate Lily more than anyone had realized?

"How do you like it here, pup?" Sirius asked, plopping down on the ground. "Are you treated alright? I didn't see a whole lot, since I wasn't here long."

"Padfoot, honestly," Remus huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Of course he has been treated alright."

"Has anyone from the Ministry come around to check on you?" Sirius demanded, pretending to not have heard his friend talk.

Harry nodded. "Uh-huh. Merrick came around after a week and he stayed with us for a few days. He approves."

"Merrick Anderson, am I correct?" Remus asked. The boy nodded again. "He was in Ravenclaw, three years behind us. I had heard he always wanted to go into the Ministry."

"He said he will be coming back again, sometime next month, to check back on us."

"The Department of Magical Adoptions makes sure to keep sending a representative once a month for a whole year to be sure the child is healthy and happy in their new home," Sirius responded. "Unlike Muggles, we do care about how our children are taken care of. They are our future."

"And if Merrick agrees that this is the best situation for Harry, do you think you could lighten up a little, Padfoot?" Remus asked. "I know Severus wasn't the nicest boy when we were in school, but I do not think he would ever raise a hand to a child, and the same goes to Minerva."

Sirius exhaled and ran a hand through his long hair. Thankfully, before dinner had been served, Minerva ushered him into the shower, saying that he needed to be clean. After his shower, she presented him with a pile of clothes that she had Transfigured from some old books and made sure he ate plenty of food. Now all he needed was his freedom and he was set.

"Sure," he responded slowly. "If the pup is happy, I am happy."

Harry screwed up his face. "Pup?"

Remus chuckled. "That was Sirius' nickname for you when you were little. It stuck with him. It doesn't help that he spent a lot of time in his dog form."

"Why?"

"If a wizard or witch spends too much time in his or her animal form, eventually they become more like their animal," Sirius said, glaring at his friend. "Everything is affected, including their physical appearance."

"Notice how his hair feels now," Remus continued, smirking. "It feels like his…."

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted and he tackled the now laughing werewolf.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the behavior of the two men. You would think they were young kids again, the way they were acting. The wrestling match didn't last long, due to Remus' werewolf reflexes and enhanced senses and strength. Sirius ended up face down in the grass, his arms pulled back behind him.

"Say uncle, Padfoot," the werewolf smirked.

"Aunt," Sirius mumbled, his face screwed up in pain.

"That's not the password, Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Padfoot does not care. He will never bow down before a mangy mutt like Mr. Moony."

"Mr. Moony begs Mr. Padfoot to reconsider his words before Mr. Moony is forced to take necessary actions to silence the flea-bitten mutt."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," the dog Animagus grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Harry hid a smile as he saw Remus raise an eyebrow, his facial expression playful. The werewolf sent a wink in the boy's direction.

_**What is going on out here?**_ Fawkes asked, circling high above the three. _**I thought I heard someone shout and went to investigate.**_

_**Remus was explaining about how witches and wizards can become like their animal forms when Sirius tackled him. Sirius was no match for Remus.**_

The phoenix chuckled. _**No, he would not put up much of a fight with a werewolf. Werewolves, even in their human form, are very strong. One of their biggest strengths is their sense of smell. All canines, for that matter, have a much better sense of smell than any animal alive.**_

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned his gaze back to the two men. Sirius was still being pinned under Remus. Harry would have given up as soon as Remus even tackled him. How could Sirius stand to have his arms pulled back? That would hurt. A memory flashed across his mental eye and he shivered, flashes of Dudley pulling his arms back to the point where they almost snapped off.

_**Enough, gentlemen**_, Fawkes warned, seeing the distress on his fledgling's face. _**You are supposed to be adults, not toddlers. Do you want me to go to Severus and concoct a story to make you leave?**_

The two Marauders pulled away faster than Harry could comprehend. He blinked. How did they do that?

"Sorry," both men apologized.

"We were being gits," Sirius mumbled.

"Utter idiots," Remus added, looking sheepish. Harry had to put his fist in his mouth to silence his giggles.

"We are ashamed..."

"… and mortified..."

"… of our behavior."

Harry couldn't help it. He pulled his hand out of his mouth and he gave in to his laughter, clutching his arms by his elbows. His three companions watched him before they too joined in. Fawkes had never felt such joy as he did then, finding a branch to perch on before he fell to the ground due to his laughter. Even when he stayed by Albus' side, he never experienced such emotion as he did with the young boy. Maybe it had to do with the boy's pure innocence.

The reason why he had settled down with Albus was because of his ability to transform into a phoenix. It was true; all magical creatures attached themselves to any witch or wizard who could become like them. They would pick up the ready-made bond they had with the human and stayed with them until their training was complete. With Albus, though, there was a complication. For some unknown reason, even to a phoenix like Fawkes, who lived for thousands of years, the man could not tap into his phoenix form or magic. Albus had become depressed when he had learned of this, but he got over it eventually. Fawkes continued to stay with him, watching over the man until he came across another wizard who had the capability to become a phoenix.

Fawkes recovered himself and turned an eye onto his fledgling, who was starting to quiet down his laughter, though giggles still escaped his mouth. Harry had the potential to become a phoenix, more so than Albus did. Maybe it was his character that made it possible to transform. The phoenix closed his eyes and sent a probe into the bond he shared with the boy. What he found was so shocking that he lost his grip on the branch and he fell down with a squawk.

Harry caught him, looking concerned. "Fawkes? What's wrong?"

Fawkes shook his little head. _**Nothing, fledgling. **_He turned to the two men and sent out a message for them to hear, not Harry. _**Round up Severus and Minerva and meet me in the living room later tonight. We need to discuss something very important.**_

Both men nodded. Harry frowned.

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with me?"

Sirius grinned. "Nope, pup. You aren't that special."

"Thanks Padfoot," the boy grunted, sending a half-hearted glare at his godfather.

"No problem, kid." He looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Shouldn't you be heading for bed, kiddo? It's getting dark."

Harry increased his glare, suppressing the urge to yawn loudly. He really was tired, but he didn't want them to know. A minute later, a yawn escaped him.

Remus chuckled. "I believe it is bed time. Let's get inside before Severus and Minerva have our heads for not seeing to your needs, cub."

After Harry was safely tucked in to his bed, both Marauders pulled Harry's guardians into the living room, where Fawkes was already waiting for them. He was perched on his stand, staring out the large window.

_**I do not believe you have known that phoenixes have several different species as any other animal family does,**_ Fawkes began. _**For us, we are split up due to what element we wield. A majority of the phoenix population controls the element of Fire, which you already know. Since there has been no documentation of our world, you would have no knowledge of this fact. There are five other different phoenix forms. These are Earth, Light, Shadow, Water, and Ice. Each form has their own special powers. The least popular of these forms are Earth and Shadow.**_

"What would an Earth phoenix do?" Remus asked, his curiosity skyrocketing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

_**They are attuned more into Nature than any other phoenix. Earth phoenixes could call upon earthquakes, if they were so inclined. They are dangerous most of the time. Also, they could call upon the trees and plants to assist them.**_

"And a Shadow?" Minerva asked, already dreading the answer.

_**A Shadow phoenix is the most unstable kind,**_ Fawkes responded. _**They are very elusive, able to melt into shadows. They can even transport around in shadows. Just like Earth phoenixes can call upon the Earth if they needed, Shadow phoenixes conjure beams of darkness. Not all parties that are attacked by this beam have been killed. Just like it can kill, darkness can heal or do anything the castor wishes. I have recently found that our young Harry is a Shadow phoenix.**_

"Merlin," Severus whispered, a hand going to his mouth. "Do you know why, Fawkes?"

The Fire phoenix shook his head. _**No, Severus. Our forms are determined for us when we are born and the same is said for a witch or wizard who can turn into a phoenix. Shadow phoenixes are very rare and all of them are extremely powerful, just like Light phoenixes are. Not all Shadows are evil as well.**_

"Harry doesn't have it in him to be evil," Minerva said. "He's too much like his parents."

_**Exactly, but we must be careful when Harry reaches the age where his powers manifest themselves into him. Just because he cannot become evil does not mean he will not be tempted to use his powers for evil deeds. Even the rest of us have trouble with controlling our powers when we reach puberty.**_

"And that's why you are here now," Sirius said, his eyes showing that he understood what was being said. "You are here to help him transition into his Animagus form without repercussions."

_**For the most part, yes, Sirius.**_

"At least we still have a few years to go before Harry starts to mature," Remus responded, slumping back into his chair. "We can prepare him and maybe we can stop him before he does something he will regret later."

The others agreed.

End of chapter.


	11. Council

_**A/N**_: I am pleased that you guys still like this story. 130 reviews is a lot for chapter 11. Well, for me anyway. This chapter will be kinda long, since the next chapter is the last chapter we will see Harry as a little boy. Chapter thirteen is when Harry will go to Hogwarts, finally. I can't wait! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy this, especially the length.

Chapter Eleven: Council

As the members of the Snape-McGonagall-Potter household fell asleep, Fawkes vanished from the house. He needed to seek council with the Council of Phoenixes about how to train a Shadow phoenix. Fawkes himself had never crossed paths with a Shadow before. He could only hope that the Council had, or knew a Shadow phoenix.

He reappeared in the Land of the Phoenixes, located somewhere in the warm continent of South America. It was hidden deep in a forest, isolated from human contact, Muggles and wizard folk alike. If a human got close to the borders of the area, they would turn around and go back to the cleared path they were supposed to follow. Not many humans got close enough because of the heat. All phoenixes, except for the Water and Ice phoenixes, loved the heat.

The layout of the Land of the Phoenixes was a simple one. It was made up of trees of varying sizes, but the largest tree in the center was saved for the Council. The three was a tall redwood that consisted of ten branches, one for each member. The visitor had to perch on the bark of the trunk.

Fawkes soared above the tree and tucked in his wings to dive down through the branches. He spread his wings to soften his landing and he grabbed hold of the bark.

_**Greetings, Council members,**_ he said.

_**Greetings Fawkes**_, an Ice phoenix replied. _**It has been awhile since you have come before us. Does your inquiry consist of your newest charge?**_

_**Yes it does. I have scanned him and what I found was not what I was expecting of my charge.**_

_**What did you find?**_ a large Earth phoenix asked.

_**Harry Potter is a Shadow, my Lords.**_

_**Impossible!**_ a Light phoenix exclaimed. She ruffled her silver-white feathers. _**There has not been a Shadow potential since…**_

_**Since Salina Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's sister,**_ the Earth phoenix finished. He glared across the tree to the female Light phoenix. _**We know Anastasia.**_

The head Council member, Merlin, a Light phoenix, turned an eye to Fawkes. _**Are you sure, Fawkes?**_

_**Positive, Merlin. I would not joke about something like this.**_

Merlin glanced over to the Earth phoenix. _**Baron, you were the last to see Salina. Do you know where she resides now? We will need her guidance.**_

Baron bobbed his green and brown head. _**Yes. I will go retrieve her now.**_ He vanished, leaving a trail of rose petals behind him.

_**The fledgling must be strong,**_ Merlin spoke, _**if he is a Shadow. Have you devised a plan of action?**_

Fawkes nodded. _**Yes, Merlin. His guardians and I will tell him on his ninth birthday about his powers. Meanwhile, we will craft a block on his phoenix abilities until he is old enough to handle his powers.**_

_**A wise plan**_, a soft musical voice replied.

The phoenixes turned toward the voice. Baron perched back on his branch while Salina joined Fawkes on the tree limb. Where Fawkes' feathers were red, hers were pitch black and where his feathers were gold, hers were silver.

Fawkes bowed his head. _**Salina. I am in need of your guidance.**_

Salina bobbed her head. _**Baron filled me in. I would be pleased to help you train your fledgling. If you would not mind, could I see him so I can get an accurate read on him?**_

_**Sure.**_

The two visiting phoenixes vanished from the tree, leaving the remaining phoenixes staring at the space where they resided.

_**May the heavens continue to watch over young Harry Potter and his new family,**_ Merlin whispered under his breath.

((((((_)))))

Fawkes and Salina reappeared in Harry's room and automatically the Shadow phoenix flew over to the slumbering boy on the small bed. The boy was curled up into a ball, hugging a spare blanket.

_**Yes, he does have power,**_ she muttered, perching on Harry's chest and peered down at him intently. _**You were right about requesting my help. I may be the only chance for your fledgling to come into his powers with his sanity intact. Not even Merlin would be able to help him transition into his phoenix form and powers.**_

_**Because you went through the same thing. You know what to do to stop yourself from giving in to the seductive darkness.**_

Salina nodded. _**Yes. Salazar was no help. He encouraged me to let myself sink into the darkness. I may have loved him but I would not join him on his quest to stop Muggle-born children from receiving a magical education. If they never learned how to control their magic, most of the world's population would not be here today.**_

The Shadow phoenix and the Fire phoenix watched Harry breathe.

_**Let me know when you have told him about his powers,**_ Salina continued. _**I will reveal myself to him and will immediately start him on his way to controlling his powers.**_

_**Do you want to be here when his guardians and I construct the block on his abilities?**_

She shook her head. _**That is not necessary.**_ She glanced out the window into the dark night. _**I must leave you. I have prior engagements that need attending to. I will see you again soon, Fawkes. Do not be afraid to come find me if you need help with anything.**_ Salina wrapped the shadows around her and vanished.

Fawkes perched himself near his fledgling and he nuzzled the boy's face. _**Sleep well, my fledgling.**_

(((((((Skipping ahead to Harry's ninth birthday)))))))))

"Happy birthday!"

Harry smiled as Minerva placed a chocolate covered cake in front of him. She had a big smile on her face as she kissed his temple. Severus on the boy's other side, a small smile stretching his lips. The birthday boy had gotten used to the shuttered emotions of his adoptive father, so it didn't bother him that the older man didn't join in the hugging fest.

Other than his guardians, the entire Weasley family and his 'uncles' Sirius and Remus attended the party. Being a shy boy, the Potter heir rarely made friends and those who he befriended were busy with other things. Neville Longbottom, who he had met when he visited St. Mungo's once, was having his own birthday party with his family and Hermione Granger, who he met in Muggle primary school, was out with her parents in Germany.

"Don't forget to make a wish before you blow the candles out," Mrs. Weasley said, barely withholding a wide smile.

Harry nodded and he shut his eyes, making his wish silently. When he opened his eyes, he took in a deep breath and blew out all but two candles. He hurriedly blew the rest out while everyone around him cheered.

"You have grown so fast," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed tearfully. "In two years you will be going to Hogwarts with Ron." She sniffled.

"I can't wait," Harry said. "I've heard so many stories about the place." He sent Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley twins significant looks.

Minerva glared at the former Marauders. "I do hope you haven't poisoned my boy's mind with ideas for pranks."

Remus snickered. "I wouldn't let Sirius do that, Minerva. I may have been a part of the group and I may have participated in the pranks, but I place studying above pranks. Though, that shouldn't mean the cub shouldn't have some fun now and then." He winked at the younger boy.

" Merlin help us all," Severus grumbled. "Minerva, would you mind transfiguring a pair of eyes to the back of my head so I can better see our boy?"

The entire room vibrated with laughter, with Harry being the loudest. Then, Ron's stomach growled loud enough to break the laughter. The young boy blushed deeply and rubbed his stomach.

"Let's have some cake and then we can let the birthday boy open his presents," Minerva replied, sending an amused look at the youngest Weasley boy.

(((((_)))))

That evening, when all the guests but Sirius and Remus left, the five gathered in the living room. Rain poured outside, pounding the windows. Harry glanced nervously at his guardians, noting the serious looks they had on their faces. Even Fawkes looked grim. Something was up, the boy thought.

"You said you had something to tell me," he began, proud of how his voice never shook.

"Yes, we do," Minerva said. "I trust that you have been noticing how your magic is different than others your age?"

The boy nodded. He had been keeping contact with his new friends and noticed how little they were progressing compared to him. Harry himself could do things Neville and Ron couldn't do.

"There is a reason why you are progressing more than normal magical children," Severus picked up. "Do you remember when you told us that you wanted to be a phoenix like Fawkes?" Again the boy nodded. "It has come to our attention that you have Animagus potential, like your father did."

Harry smiled. "Does that mean I can be a phoenix?"

Fawkes chuckled. _**It is not that simple, Harry. An Animagus' form is chosen for them, best fitting their personality. Have you not noticed how very much alike Sirius is to his dog form?**_

Harry's face fell. "Then what am I?"

_**Silly fledgling. You will be a phoenix. That is your form.**_

"Yes!" Harry pumped his fist up in the air. He noticed the looks he was getting and he put it down, schooling his features into an emotionless mask.

Severus let a chuckle escape. "You are allowed to be pleased, little one."

Harry decided to change subjects before he got embarrassed. "There's more to me being a phoenix, isn't there? I noticed how serious you looked."

_**It's true,**_ Fawkes said. _**Just like cats and dogs have different kinds, phoenixes do as well. We are sorted by what the element we wield. I am what is considered a Fire phoenix, the most common type of phoenix.**_

"What kind of phoenix am I?" Harry asked.

_**You are a Shadow phoenix, the rarest and most powerful kind of phoenix.**_

"I don't understand."

_**I am sure you have noticed how you seem to like shadows. Have you ever had an urge to take those shadows and wrap yourself in them?**_ The boy nodded. _**Shadow phoenixes can wrap shadows around them to make them unnoticeable, even in their human form. When you were younger, we had to place a block on your phoenix abilities.**_

"Why?" he asked.

_**As I have said before, Shadow phoenixes are very powerful, Harry. If we let your abilities manifest early, you would have difficulty controlling them and you would have overwhelmed yourself. Also, as a child of James and Lily Potter, you have quite a bit of magical power developing in you as well as several abilities that have started to come out. Most magical children your age stop using their accidental magic unless they become emotional. **_

"And yet I still can use wandless magic," Harry finished, his face showing his understanding.

Sirius smiled. "James always kept his wandless abilities quiet from most of the world. Since witches and wizards now use wands for everything, wandless magic is frowned upon now. To some, it is even considered a dark art."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Insatiable child," Severus mumbled, but a smile softened the otherwise sharp words. "Not even we understand why it's considered taboo. It just is."

"So, why are you telling me know about being a Shadow phoenix?"

_**We want you to be prepared. In two years you will be heading to Hogwarts and as you grow older, the block on your phoenix abilities will relinquish a little. Your guardians may be at the castle to help you, but you need to learn how to control that magic so it is not so overwhelming when you come into your powers.**_

Harry turned to the phoenix. "But couldn't you help me? Teach me how to learn control?"

Fawkes shook his head. _**No. I may be your guardian phoenix, but I cannot teach you as you are not a Fire phoenix. However, I do know of a Shadow phoenix who can help you. Her name is Salina and she used to be Salazar Slytherin's sister.**_

"Are you sure we can trust her then?" Sirius asked, his face darkening.

"You seem to trust me, Black," Severus replied. "Surely you can trust her as well?"

Fawkes seemed to smile. _**Salina is nothing like her brother, I can tell you that. She already has agreed to train Harry and wishes to meet him. If you would like, I can have her come here now.**_

"Why not," Minerva said, smiling.

Fawkes vanished in a column of fire, leaving the four humans in silence. They were lost in their own thoughts when the phoenix reappeared, this time with another phoenix. Harry thought the female Shadow phoenix was beautiful. "Will I look like that too?"

Salina chuckled. _**Yes fledgling. My name is Salina and I will be your teacher for the next several years until you transform completely into your phoenix form.**_

"Pardon me," Remus said, "but may I ask one question? You said before that Salina was Slytherin's brother. Does this mean that phoenixes used to be human?"

_**Very observant, cursed one,**_ Salina spoke. _**But yes, we used to be human. As a phoenix, we live a very long time, almost eternally. I chose to live as a phoenix when my husband died. I left a letter for my children to read and I transformed for the last time. I have never gone back since.**_

"Couldn't you transform back into your human form?"

_**Absolutely. Once our phoenix abilities have manifested and we transform for the first time, our bodies stop aging at around twenty human years. Our healing abilities keep our human forms looking young. I used several Aging potions and spells to make everyone believe that I was getting older when in fact I wasn't. It is a curse we have to bear.**_

"How sad," Harry said.

_**Yes. It is.**_

"What about your children, Salina?" Remus asked. "Didn't they inherit your phoenix abilities?"

Salina shook her head. _**No. They became Animagi but they weren't able to become phoenixes.**__**Phoenix abilities do not transfer to any children we may have. Being a phoenix Animagus is also the only way we procreate.**_

"What about Burning days?" Minerva asked.

_**They happen when they happen,**_ Fawkes said. _**It is not a fun process to go through. When it is close to a Burning day, the phoenix Animagus has to transform the day before. Also the Animagus becomes very weak and tired, almost ill. The illness lasts a week until they transform and go through their Burning day. Then the Animagus remains in their phoenix form until they are healthy enough to transform back.**_

Harry shuddered. "I don't want to have a Burning day."

Salina dropped down to the floor and waddled over to the boy. She nuzzled her head against his cheek. _**You will get used to it, fledgling. It really isn't painful.**_

_**Do any of you have any more questions?**_ Fawkes asked, his black eyes still on his fledgling.

The adults didn't speak. They too were looking at Harry, who pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

_**Do not worry, young one,**_ the Shadow phoenix cooed. _**You will not be alone in this, like I was. You will have your family, your friends, Fawkes and me to help you.**_

_**But do not go projecting that you are a phoenix Animagus, especially being a Shadow phoenix. You have enough abilities coming to you from the Potter family to make people become nervous or envious,**_ Fawkes said sternly. _**You may tell your trusted friends but that is it.**_

Harry nodded, still not speaking.

(((((_)))))

End of chapter

Whew! My brain is exhausted with all this information I had to crank out. I had to do it, though. I wanted to explain how phoenixes are with my story before I even begin telling it. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. The best is yet to come and Harry's seven years will be a big difference than what happened in the books!

Next chapter: Harry turns eleven and receives his letter. His guardians give him last minute lessons before he goes to Hogwarts.


	12. Letter

_**A/N**_: You guys are lucky that I am in a writing mood and that I am listening to a song that is inspiring me to write another chapter just days after I posted the last one. Also, I want to get this part of the story over so I can finally get into the storyline. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! I am glad that you enjoyed the details about phoenixes. It took me awhile to think about how I wanted to go about having phoenixes in this story and that's what I came up with. Anyway, I digress. Here is the next chapter, the final chapter of the prologue, as it were. The next chapter will have Harry going to Hogwarts finally.

Chapter Twelve: Letter

"SEVERUS! MINERVA!"

Severus was the first to awaken from his slumber. He blinked at the sunshine that shined in his eyes and he gave the rays a halfhearted glare before he got up and padded out of his room. The Potion Master entered the kitchen and he was instantly attacked by his charge.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Got what, fledgling?" Severus asked. Even Harry's guardians used Fawkes' nickname for the black-haired boy. It fit better than any other nickname.

"My Hogwarts letter."

The older man ruffled the boy's short hair, causing the boy to stick his lip out in a pout as his hair was messed up again. "Of course you would get it. I would have been shocked if you didn't."

"As would I," a soft voice mumbled from the doorway.

The two turned to face Minerva, who was clad in a robe and a pair of sleeping pants. She smiled tiredly at them. "I will go head for the shower, Severus, since our little hellion has woken me. And, Harry, congratulations." She left the room.

Harry turned to Severus, smiling widely. "So, when do we go shopping for my supplies?"

"As soon as we all get dressed," Severus responded, heading towards the cupboards to make tea. It would be a long day indeed.

((((((_))))))

It wasn't Harry's first time to Diagon Alley. He would often tag along with one of his guardians as they picked up various supplies they needed. So, when they entered Diagon Alley through the secret passageway, he wasn't surprised to see the cobbled street that twisted in ways most streets wouldn't nor the strangely named shops.

"If you wouldn't mind, Minerva, I need to head to the apothecary," Severus stated as they stepped through the archway that was created from the brick wall behind them. "I will join you shortly." He patted Harry's shoulder and he strode off, black robes billowing. Several witches and wizards stepped out of his way.

"He certainly does attract attention, doesn't he?" Harry asked with a grin.

Minerva mirrored his grin. "Yes he does. Do you have your list, fledgling?"

The boy dug in his robe pocket and pulled out the sheet of parchment. He unfolded it and handed it to his guardian.

"First things first; we need to head to Gringotts to pull out some money for your supplies."

Severus and Minerva had told Harry that he had a small vault in Gringotts that his parents left for him, but they never told him that he had more than that vault. James and Lily earned (and inherited) enough money for Harry to live comfortably for the rest of his life. They set up a trust fund just for his school supplies and for his allowance. When Harry's guardians read the will the Potter's left, they learned of the vaults and all the contents inside, including deeds to several Potter estates and lands scattered all around the world. They agreed that upon Harry's seventeenth birthday to tell their charge about his inheritance.

Minerva and Harry approached the stairs that lead to the bank when they spotted Hermione Granger with her parents. Harry had received a letter from his friend that she had gotten a letter to Hogwarts. Her letter held a hint of nervousness, as if she was afraid he would no longer be friends with her when he discovered she was a witch. He wrote a letter back saying that he himself was a wizard and the two continued to be friends, sometimes even asking Neville to join with them on their outings.

"Hermione!" Harry called, waving his hand.

The bushy-haired girl turned and her smile broke out into a smile. She ran over to them, pulling Harry into a hug. "Harry! I wasn't sure when you would be coming here. My parents and I are trying to get our money exchanged into wizard currency…"

"I can help you with that, Hermione," Minerva said. She greeted Hermione's parents, Jane and Peter Granger. "Here, Harry. Take this and you two go get some ice cream. We'll be back." The older woman passed Harry some Sickles and escorted the Grangers into Gringotts.

"C'mon, Hermione, the ice cream shop here has the best ice cream ever!" The boy grabbed hold of the older girl's arm and they both ran down the zigzagging street.

(((((_))))))

"Will that be all, Severus? And you wanted it owled to your house?"

Severus gave a curt nod, handed over the exact money, and was about to leave the shop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come Draco, let's get your…. ah, hello Severus."

Lucius Malfoy had pulled open the door to the apothecary and a smile was now spreading across his face. At his side, Draco Malfoy, his son, looked up to the man, his emotionless mask in place.

"Lucius, Draco," Severus greeted, offering the older man his hand. Lucius took his proffered arm and grasped the man's elbow. They never broke eye contact, gray eyes clashing with black. "Out getting school supplies?"

"Might as well get it done early, so we don't have to worry about accidents," Lucius said smoothly.

Out of habit, Severus broke eye contact with the blonde. He had never been comfortable around the older man. When Severus started Hogwarts, Lucius was already a sixth year and took the half-blood Slytherin under his wing. Even when Lucius left Hogwarts, he kept in contact with the younger boy and was one of the reasons he became a Death Eater.

"I will leave you to it, then," Severus replied stiffly. He sidestepped the Malfoys and made a quick escape from the apothecary.

"Curious," Lucius muttered to himself.

(((((_))))))

"Oh, Harry, look! '_How to Successfully Breed Unicorns_'! It sounds really interesting!"

"Trust me," Harry said, taking his eyes off of _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more)_, "unicorns are very hard to breed by yourself. Leave that for certified breeders."

Minerva shook her head, a smile on her face. "Finish your browsing, children. We still have yet to start on robes and wands."

Peter and Jane were in awe at the kinds of books Flourish and Blotts had and were engrossed in books about how to care for your teeth using spells and potions. So far, all of Hermione's purchases were safely in their car, thanks to Minerva. Every time Hermione had a bag or box, Minerva used a spell to send it to their car.

What seemed like an hour later, the three managed to pull the two from the store and they headed over to Madam Malkin's to get their school robes. Hermione and Harry were instantly put on stools and fabric draped all over their bodies.

"Harry is certainly growing, Minerva," Madam Malkin said, sending her assistant to attend to Hermione. "Are you sure you don't want additional robes?"

"Not today, dear. I might be back here before school starts to get him something to grow into."

Madam Malkin chuckled. "I remember when James would always come back here with his mother every year. He shot up like a rocket, especially in his fifth year."

"Maybe I'll rival his height some day," Harry said, grinning.

Both women laughed.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling that there was another customer.

"If you are here for school robes, you'll have to wait," Malkin called.

"What if I pay you extra to get my son done right now?" a silky voice drawled.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Still impatient aren't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry peeked around Madam Malkin to see Lucius Malfoy with a near identical twin next to him, only much smaller. The boy didn't even reach the height of the man's cane.

"Well, well," Lucius drawled. "If it isn't Professor McGonagall. Have you met my son, Draco? He'll be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Hello Draco," Minerva said, catching Draco's gray eyes. Draco bowed and kissed her offered hand. "It seems that unlike your own father you have raised a wonderful boy."

The older blonde stiffened but relaxed a little. "I accept your thanks, Professor. May I ask why you are here?"

"I am taking two students to get their things," she replied, not elaborating.

It was at that moment that both Hermione and Harry stepped down from the stools, having been measured. Lucius' eyebrows rose up, almost disappearing into his high hairline. "You are Harry Potter's guardian, Professor?"

"Certainly not," Minerva lied. "His guardian sent me to escort young Mr. Potter to get his things. His guardian is a very busy man and often asks me to watch over the boy." She turned to her newest students. "Are you finished?"

"We need to pay for our robes, but otherwise yes," Harry said.

She nodded. "Harry, Hermione, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Draco is going to join you this year."

Harry and Draco traded their greetings and Hermione blushed when the blonde boy kissed her hand.

"Are you pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Uh, my parents are Muggles, if that is what you are asking," Hermione said nervously.

Draco looked shocked.

"Up here, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Malkin barked. "It was nice to see you again, Minerva, and you too, Harry. I will see you soon." She offered the boy a smile. "My assistant will ring you up."

The three paid for the robes and left before Lucius could get another word in. Severus was waiting outside the shop, his hip braced against the building, Peter and Jane behind him.

"I see you have met Draco and his father," Severus said, his eyes on his charge.

"You are right about them," Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "Draco may be fine but his father…."

"I never claimed to say that he was a nice person."

The group made their way across the street to Ollivander's wand shop. Both Harry and Hermione were shaking with nervousness. What if they couldn't find a wand to use? The shop seemed empty but Minerva approached the desk and rang the bell on the wooden surface. Immediately, a white-haired man appeared.

"Ah, hello Minerva," the man said, bowing and kissing the woman's hand. "It has been awhile. I see that you have Severus with you as well. And look! You have two students." He smiled widely. "Ladies first."

Hermione stepped forward.

((((((Five minutes later))))))

"Perfect!" Ollivander exclaimed as sparks flew from the wand in Hermione's hand. Her parents clapped, their faces matching their daughter's: full of awe and surprise.

She paid for her wand and bounced over to Harry, beaming. "I got a wand!"

"Good for you," Harry said, smiling with you.

"Up here, Mr. Potter," Ollivander barked.

Harry approached the desk, feeling as though he ate live butterflies and they were still in his stomach.

"I vividly remember the day your parents came into my shop," the man began, eyeing the boy up and down. "Your mother picked a willow wand, ten and a quarter inch long. It was a wonderful wand for charm work, something she excelled at. Your father, however, had a mahogany wand, eleven inches long. Perfect for transfiguration spells. Wasn't that right, Minerva?"

"Yes," the older woman said. "James was the top student of his year in my class. Most of the Potters before him were also excellent in Transfiguration."

Ollivander began browsing the several boxes of wands on the walls. He pulled a box down and passed the box to Harry. He opened it, revealing a dark red wand.

"Give it a wave," the old man said, smiling.

But before Harry could even complete the move, Ollivander snatched it from his hand. He tried to ignore Hermione's giggles coming from behind him.

(((((Several minutes and wands later)))))))

"I wonder…."

Harry found it hard to not feel frustrated after the umpteenth wand was pulled from his hand and tossed back into the box it came from. He knew some witches and wizards had difficulty finding wands and eventually found it, but this was getting ridiculous. Maybe it was because of his wandless ability that made him unable to hold a wand? No, because his father had the ability and still got his wand.

Ollivander came back, holding a dusty box. He flipped the lid off and delicately extracted a wand. Harry didn't even need to touch it to know that this was his wand. He could feel the power pulse. The moment the wand touched his skin, it emitted several red and gold sparks.

"Oh, wonderful!" Ollivander exclaimed, clapping. "How curious, though."

"What's curious, if I may ask?" Harry asked, his eyes still on his wand.

"It's curious, Mr. Potter, that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar on your forehead." The old man smiled, his silver eyes slightly glazed. "I remember every wand I sell, Mr. Potter. As you are aware, the wand chooses its master. No one knows why they do." His eyes went back to Harry. "It is clear, though, that you were meant to do great things if this wand chose you. After all, the carrier of your wand's brother did great things too. Terrible, yes, but great."

Harry was slightly shaken. Severus and Minerva had told him about how his parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort ten years ago and how he had managed to survive being killed with a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Now with him being a phoenix, his survival was easy to explain, but how he got the scar was another thing. Fawkes had a theory that it had to do with what Lily Potter did for her son that left the mark on his forehead. He couldn't explain, however, why the mark took on the shape of a lightning bolt.

He paid for the wand and the group of six left the shop, silent. Hermione sent a questioning look to her friend and he told her that he would tell her later. They finished the day off with dinner at the Leaky Cauldron (Minerva's treat) and the Snape-McGonagall-Potter family watched the Grangers leave.

"It really is curious that I got the brother wand of the Dark Lord's wand," Harry said. Severus had firmly drilled that name into his charge's head. Dumbledore had stopped by once and the boy (he was eight at the time) had gotten attached to calling the Dark Lord by his name. Severus scolded the headmaster and got to work on his charge.

"It may be a blessing in disguise too," Minerva replied, heading back inside the Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo. "If he ever rises again, and you decide you want to duel him, the wands won't work against each other. No one claims to know what happens when brother wants are forced against each other."

"Not like I want to duel him either," Harry remarked. He grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from his adoptive mother's pouch and threw it into the fire.

(((((_)))))

End of chapter

I'm so proud of myself. I'm putting out longer chapters with this story so far. Maybe it will be a trend. Who knows, right? Thanks again, guys, for reading and reviewing! Please stay tuned for the true story to be revealed. This all was foreplay, I swear to it.

Next chapter: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco head aboard the Hogwarts Express. What adventures await these first years? Will they be friends? Or sworn enemies?


	13. I: Train Ride

_**A/N:**_ Whew! Over 150 reviews now! I should update even sooner for this! You guys seem to be enjoying this story. The action now begins! I know you guys are especially looking forward to seeing what becomes of Draco. Will he become the lovable, bullying Slytherin prince we are familiar with or will he become something else? Anyway, I should probably stop talking in the A/N and get the story started, eh? Welcome to Book One: Sorcerer's Stone of Fledgling!

Another Note: I am now on Twitter, guys! I will be posting when I will be updating the stories on there. If you want to follow me, my username is ChristinaELupin. Thanks guys!

Book One: Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter Thirteen: Train Ride

Since Severus and Minerva were at Hogwarts doing their preparations for the new term, they asked Remus to drop Harry off at Kings Cross. Sirius wanted to tag along but Remus put him in his place.

"Even in your Animagus form you would attract too much attention," the werewolf replied. "You greatly resemble the Grimm."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "I am well aware of that. Do you remember the jokes James made about my animal form?"

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question when Remus shook his head. "That's a story for next time, cub. You'll be late for the train if you get Sirius started on his stories."

"Yes, Mr. Pot, I am a very beautiful black kettle," Sirius said.

The eleven-year-old laughed. Remus let out a sigh and tugged on the boy's collar. "Best be off now, cub. We'll be using my mum's old car to get us to the station."

Sirius looked surprised. "You still have that thing? I thought you got rid of it."

"Just because I don't drive it a lot doesn't mean I chucked it. At least I can still drive and have a valid license."

Remus closed the main door on Sirius' face. Harry tried to quiet his laughter as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Why can't Sirius drive?" Harry asked as Remus started the engine.

Remus shifted the stick into reverse and backed out of the makeshift garage his father had made just for the car. "It's a long story, but I think we have enough time for me to tell. When James and Sirius became of age to drive, they immediately got their licenses. How they managed to pass the driving test, I have no way of knowing. See, cub, both your godfather and father were terrible drivers. They preferred to drive fast and would often get tickets for speeding. One night, Sirius was out at a bar and he decided to drive himself back home. Back then, Sirius would get drunk a lot and when he's drunk, he's very loud and obnoxious. So, he's driving home and rear ends the car in front of him, which happened to be a Muggle. They got into a fight, the police came, and took Sirius to jail because he was drunk. He kept doing this and eventually got his license taken from him."

Harry's green eyes were wide when Remus glanced over at the boy beside him. "I know Sirius was a troublemaker in his younger years, but that's bad," he said.

Remus chuckled. "Just let it be a lesson between you and I, cub. Don't do anything Sirius has already done and you'll be fine."

(((_)))))

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the train station. Remus grabbed a trolley and helped his 'nephew' haul his trunk and owl cage. For his eleventh birthday present, Minerva had bought him an owl of his own, a beautiful snowy owl he named Hedwig. At first, he was afraid that Fawkes would be jealous of the owl but when he saw his phoenix sing to his owl, he was happy. Fawkes told Harry that he would be at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office if he needed the fiery bird. That soothed the boy.

Harry took out his ticket and frowned. "This says Platform 9 and ¾. There is no such platform."

Remus chuckled and pushed the trolley. "Think in terms of magic, Harry. Do you really think we would want to openly flaunt our status in front of Muggles? The platform is hidden, just like Diagon Alley."

"Hidden behind what? A pillar?"

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't Muggles notice several people throwing themselves at one particular pillar?"

"That is what I said when I was eleven," the werewolf replied.

The two stopped once they reached platforms 9 and 10. Harry stared at the pillar separating the two platforms, hardly believing that another platform was hiding behind such a small thing. Sure, he spent a few years in the magical world but that doesn't mean that he still couldn't get surprised by something. Remus led him toward the pillar, instructing him to lean against the surface.

"We must act like nothing is going to happen," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "There are too many witnesses, so sending the Obliviators wouldn't work."

"Got it," Harry replied.

They stayed there until Harry felt the bricks vanish behind him. He tried not to yelp as he was forced backward. In mere seconds, he balanced himself and looked around at his surroundings. He was on another platform, with a scarlet steam engine feet away from him, with the words _Hogwarts Express_ scrawled on the nose of the engine.

"Let's find you a compartment before they all fill up," Remus said, steering the trolley toward the train.

The two found a compartment toward the back of the train and Remus shoved Harry's trunk and owl into the carriage. Harry smiled, trying to fight the burning sensation building in his eyes.

"You'll be fine," Remus said, seeing through the smile. "First few weeks are tough, but once you make friends and get into the routine of finishing essays, you'll forget about being homesick. Besides, your adoptive parents are at school with you."

A snort from behind Remus made the two jump slightly. "Sucks to be you, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco, who was dragging his own trunk behind him, no sign of his parents. "But your dad is a member of the school board. Isn't that worse than having both of your parents working as professors in the school?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose. Hello Remus."

The werewolf nodded. "Draco." He turned back to his 'nephew' and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Take care of yourself, cub, and don't forget to keep sending letters."

"I will," Harry whispered, his face pressing against the soft fabric of the man's robes.

Remus gave one last squeeze and he pulled away, heading toward the barrier leading back to the Muggle world.

"You got a compartment already?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. C'mon."

((((((((_))))))))

"You've gone mental, Albus, thinking that you can house something of this significance in this school and not expecting someone to not be suspicious."

"Why do you think I asked Hagrid to retrieve it in the strictest manner of secrecy?"

Severus snorted. "Even the most stupidest person would know that Hagrid has no bank account in Gringotts. Even more important, everyone knew you associated yourself with Nicolas Flamel and if they knew it was the Sorcerer's Stone that was taken…."

"I am beginning to believe that young Harry has made you become a worrywart, Severus," Professor Flitwick replied, hiding a smile. "You would never have expressed such qualms before."

Before Severus could open his mouth, the door opened and Professor Quirrel entered, looking nervous. He adjusted his turban on his head and strode toward the table. "S-sorry for my lateness, Albus."

"Quite alright, Quirinus," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. He swept his gaze across the table. "I trust you all have finished your syllabuses for your classes?"

Murmurs of agreement were uttered and the headmaster smiled. "Excellent. Meeting adjourned. The students will be here within the hour."

Everyone left except for Severus and Minerva. Fawkes let out a short song, feeling the younger man's frustration. He agreed with the man but chose to remain silent. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, locking eyes with the Potion's master.

"I know you are uneasy, Severus. You are not alone. Harry has too much weight on his shoulders and he isn't even aware of it."

"I would rather that…. that _thing_ stay away from my son, Dumbledore," Severus said quietly, his voice seething with rage. "I will not lose him like I lost his mother. She was my best friend, the only thing good I did in my young life. I fear that the Dark Lord has knowledge that the Stone is in our walls."

"We will cross that bridge when it happens," the old wizard responded.

Severus caught the finality in Dumbledore's voice and he let out a sigh. "I should get ready for the feast." He pushed himself up and stalked out of the office, his robes billowing after him. Minerva shared a glance with Dumbledore and she too left.

(((((((_)))))))

"What's he doing here?"

Harry stood in between Draco and Ron, the two eleven-year-olds glaring at each other.

"He's my friend," Harry said to Draco. "And you are my friend too. I would rather you two get along so I don't have to choose between you. I don't expect you two to be best friends; that would be asking too much."

Ron suppressed a growl and he stepped back. "Fine. But if he says one thing against my family one more time…."

"If you will do the same," Draco responded, straightening. He took a seat on a bench, reaching through his owl's cage to stroke the soft feathers of the eagle owl. The large owl let out a soft hoot, closing its amber eyes.

Harry relaxed and dropped his arms. He sat down next to Draco and Ron plopped down across from the two. Draco's lip curled at the lazy action. At a young age, a wizard was shown how to properly sit, even during a talk with friends. Slouching was seen as disrespectful.

The three boys were silent, even when the train gave a lurch and started to speed away from the platform. Ron had to poke his head out the window and wave to his mother and sister.

"At least you have a family to wave to," Draco replied when Ron pulled the window shut.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "They don't even show a little affection to you?"

Both Draco and Harry snorted. "Emotion is seen as weakness in my family, Weasley," the blonde said. "Money is what is key. My father was raised to believe that and so was I, only I was smarter to realize that money isn't everything. Look at Harry."

"Thanks for shining the spotlight on me, Draco," the dark-haired boy muttered, shooting his friend a half-hearted glare.

The door to their compartment slid open to reveal Hermione. Harry noticed that she was dressed in her robes already.

Her smile widened when she saw Harry. "Harry! I didn't know you were here or I would have bunked with you instead. I was overhearing a conversation about the four different Houses. I am not sure what House I would get Sorted into."

"Probably Ravenclaw," Harry said, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind, but I've heard good things about Gryffindor."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem the type to go into Gryffindor, Hermione. Gryffindors are hard-headed, judgmental, nosy, and bloody heroes. I would have thought Ravenclaw or Slytherin for you."

Draco and Hermione were slowly becoming friends, all thanks to Harry. The three of them would hang out together at a local Muggle park, holding conversations. Draco had gotten over the girl being a Muggle-born and he started to like her. She was intelligent, unlike the boys his father had found for him. He had managed to lose the two goons, Goyle and Crabbe, before he found Harry on the platform.

"Still, probably Ravenclaw. Slytherin is very picky about their students," Harry added.

"Why?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Salazar Slytherin opposed the thought of opening a Hogwarts education to students who were born from Muggles," the younger boy said. "Most of his students are completely pureblood, with the exception of a few half-bloods."

"Oh." She went silent. "By the way, have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

The three boys shook their heads. Hermione's face fell. "I've no idea where that thing went. No one has seen Trevor." She sighed. "I'll see you later. I need to check a few more compartments." She slid the door shut.

"I would have killed myself if my pet was a toad," Draco remarked.

"I've got a rat and he isn't any better than a toad," Ron said, pulling a lump of fur from his pockets. The plump rat had its tail wrapped around itself, apparently asleep. "Scabbers is useless."

"Most rats are. How long have you had him?" Harry asked.

"He was once Percy's and he had him for a long time."

Draco leaned forward, interested. "More than five years?"

"Yeah." Ron frowned at the look both boys donned on their faces. "What's wrong with that?"

"Rats, even the magical kind, don't live long lives," Harry said.

"We've had him for at least nine years," the redhead said.

"That's a long time." Draco stared at the rat. "It seems in real good condition."

Ron opened his mouth to defend his rat but a look from Harry shut him up.

(((((_))))))

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, with the boys pigging out on sweets and playing wizard's chess. Draco and Ron would often beat Harry, despite the many lessons Minerva and Severus gave the young boy. Stalemates were often in the matches of both boys, with Ron winning a handful of times. As soon as the train was within five minutes of approaching the station, the conductor announced that they had to change into their robes. The boys changed and patiently waited until the train slowed to a stop.

They followed the students off and joined Hermione and Neville. Draco's lip curled again at the sight of Neville but he said nothing, shaking the chubby boy's hand. Harry let out a sigh, wondering why Draco couldn't be more friendly toward Ron and Neville.

"First years over here," Hagrid's voice boomed, echoing around the platform.

"Whoa!" both Ron and Neville exclaimed.

"Is that a giant?" Hermione whispered to Harry as the five approached the large man.

"Not quite," Harry whispered back.

(((((_))))))

End of chapter

A/N: Sorry for ending this so abruptly, but I wanted to get the train ride done and I didn't want to ramble too much. I hate it sometimes when authors lengthen a scene that doesn't need the extra chit-chat. Besides, I wanted the boys to talk a little about Scabbers at least. He will become important later in the story, especially with Harry and Draco interested in how a rat can live longer than expected.

Again, I do have a Twitter account if you want to follow me. I will post things up on there, how progess is with the stories, and even ideas of new stories. Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews. I'm halfway now to 200 reviews!

Next Chapter: The students get Sorted. Will there be any changes?


	14. The Sorting Ceremony

_**A/N**_: Woohoo! 172 reviews so far. Thanks so much guys! College is doing really good now, since I'm passing every class with at least a B. I'm really enjoying what I am studying for as well, which is a good indicator. Anyway, before I start to babble too much, I better start up the chapter. I hope you guys will like how this one goes. It definitely is different.

**2nd A/N: I corrected the Cedric mistake. He is now taken over by a young fifth year named Christian Daniels. Hope you guys enjoy him as much as I have had making him become a character.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Sorting Ceremony

The small group of first years followed Hagrid down toward the lake, where they got their first sighting of the castle. Even for those who had seen pictures of the castle had to gaze in awe of the size of the building. The castle had many turrets and towers, but that didn't even make up half of its size.

"No more than 4 to a boat," Hagrid called, pulling their attention back to the small array of wooden boats on the lake's edge.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione piled in a boat with Harry, making Neville sit with a sandy-haired boy, a dark-skinned boy, and a girl with her red hair pulled into two pigtails. Hagrid tapped his large boat with his umbrella and the boats glided ahead.

"We should watch Draco and Ron closely," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Why's that?"

"I suspect one of them might try to shove the other into the lake."

Hermione gasped. "But there's a squid in the lake, along with other kinds of dangerous creatures!"

"I know." Harry had learned from Sirius and Remus about the different creatures they've encountered in the lake, including the vicious merpeople and grindylows.

For most of the boat ride, the two carefully watched the blonde and the redhead as they continued to glare at each other from across the boat. Draco couldn't hold his laughter when, after they had to duck when the cliff got closer, Ron bashed his head slightly against the rock. At least Ron wasn't seriously hurt, other than having a bump on his head.

"I hope they grow up," Hermione hissed as they exited the boats. Neville joined their group, looking concerned over Ron's head. "Honestly."

"Ron is a bit of a drama queen," Harry said, listening to Ron's dramatic re-telling of his accident to Neville and the boy's other passengers on the boat.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard of one," Draco replied, sliding his silver eyes toward the redhead.

"C'mon, follow me!" Hagrid called again, gesturing to the flight of stairs nearby.

The first years climbed up the stairs, some panting heavily as they made their way, Neville being one of them. They reached to a set of large oak doors that could easily have let Hagrid through, with a few extra feet to spare.

"Everyone here?" the half-giant called. After a pause, he turned toward the doors and gave three loud knocks with his fist. The doors opened to reveal Minerva, her hair pulled up and dressed in emerald green robes. Her eyes roamed over the heads of the students, as if checking to see if they were all there. "The first years, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Very good," Minerva replied and she swung the doors wider to let the students in.

The Entrance Hall was very vast, clearly able to hold at least the entirety of Harry's new home, which was no likely feat. The stone walls held flickering torches, the light dancing serenely, and a large marble staircase faced them directly, leading up to the upper floors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva continued as the last student entered the Hall. "In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall, where the start-of-term feast will commence. But first, before the feast can begin, you will be Sorted into your Houses. There are 4 Houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own unique history and has produced extraordinary witches and wizards over the years. The Houses will be like your family away from home. You will have classes with your House, eat with your House, and sleep with your House. While you commence your career here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points and any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. I expect each and every one of you to be a credit to your House. While you wait here for a few moments, take this time to smarten yourselves before the Sorting Ceremony will begin." She turned and headed toward another set of oak doors to their left.

"Surely they don't expect us to know any of the spells from our books?" the sandy-haired kid from Neville's boat asked, paling.

"Then you'll be stuck in Hufflepuff," Draco said, sneering. "That should teach you to read your books before coming here."

"Hufflepuff is not that bad of a House," the red-haired girl said.

"Draco, shush," Harry hissed into his blonde friend's ear. Draco gave a small glare, but there was no heat behind it.

Ron was telling the other first years about how his brother, Fred, had said they had to battle a troll or something to be Sorted. Hermione remained quiet, as did Harry, who constantly had to tell Draco to keep quiet as the blonde glared at Ron. Neville, at Harry's right, shifted nervously on his feet.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor," he whispered, his chubby face slick with sweat. "That's the House my father was in. He was in the same year as your dad, Harry."

Harry nodded. He had been told about Frank Longbottom from Remus. Frank had been friends with the Marauders, even after graduating from Hogwarts. Frank and his wife, Alice, had been Aurors during the war and both had been admitted into St. Mungo's shortly after the death of James and Lily Potter. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them into insanity, leaving Neville to be brought up by his grandmother.

"But you shouldn't worry about what your family will say if you are not in Gryffindor," Harry murmured. "You should focus on how well you will do as an individual. You will not succeed if you try to be the same person your parents were."

Neville smiled. "Thanks Harry."

Minerva reappeared in the chamber, telling the students to come in to the Great Hall. Forming in a single-file line, they entered the next Hall. It wasn't as vast as the Entrance Hall, but it wasn't that much smaller either. The ceiling seemed like it was not there, mirroring the night sky with its bright stars. Four long tables greeted them, with another long table at the end of the Hall, filled with the professors. Harry tried to avoid the staring students as he followed the other first years up toward the end of the Hall. Once they reached the professor's table, they filed into another line, facing the students.

Harry swallowed when he saw his adoptive mother bring forth the Sorting Hat along with a small stool He heard the mutters from the other students, but most of them were filled with relief that they wouldn't have to demonstrate their skills in front of the other students that would become their peers.

"I'm gonna kill Fred," Ron hissed from a couple students down.

The Hat, seated on the stool, opened its mouth, a seam along the hat's brim, and began to sing, startling many of the students.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students and professors clapped, some even cheering loudly from the table not far from one of the walls.

"That would be my twin brothers, Fred and George," Ron said.

The Hat bowed to each of the four tables and went silent. Minerva turned her gaze toward the first years. "Once I call your name, I want you to step forth and put the hat on your head. Take your place at the table from which the hat chooses you to be." She raised her long scroll of parchment. "Hannah Abbott."

A girl with blonde hair broke from the line and took a seat on the stool once the Hat was lifted off the stool. Minerva placed the Hat on her head, where it was silent for a few moments.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it cried.

The table on the right cheered loudly and Hannah went down to sit with them, blushing brightly.

"Susan Bones."

The red-haired girl from Neville's boat went to the stool, where the Hat cried Hufflepuff. Susan joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table, smiling happily.

The next two students, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, joined Ravenclaw, the table second from the left. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode, a large girl with an ugly face, became the first Slytherin. Harry squinted at the Slytherins and noticed that most of them looked dark.

The first years continued to be Sorted, some of them, like Seamus Finnigan, the sandy-haired boy from Neville's boat, took a whole minute before the Hat decided that Seamus would belong in Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard and approached the Hat, her face set in determination.

"I'm betting on Gryffindor now," Draco whispered to Harry.

"Why do you reckon that?"

"She's not afraid to try new things and is also not afraid to state her own opinions. I thought perhaps Ravenclaw on the trail, but now…."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione jerked the Hat off her head, her hair sticking up a little, and joined the loud table, Fred and George standing up and cheering the loudest.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville almost stumbled on his way to the stool and he seemed to shake the entire time the Hat was on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Good for him," Harry said to himself, clapping for his friend.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Wish me luck," Draco drawled to Harry as he straightened and strode toward the stool. Harry kept his chuckle in his throat. It was no surprise that the Hat spewed "SLYTHERIN" without even touching his blonde head. The table erupted into loud, deep roars of approval.

Several other students went after Draco, and Harry found himself almost alone without any of his friends. Ron kept his mouth shut, for a change, and was instead staring at his large feet.

"Harry Potter."

Fighting the sudden temperature drop in the room, Harry strode forward as was expected from a pureblood. He sat down on the stool and the Hat came over his head, perching on his nose, and plunging the room into darkness.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter-Snape-McGonagall, it is a pleasure," the Hat whispered in his ear. "And yes, I know your full name. You cannot keep anything a secret from me! Yes, you do have power. Lots and lots of it. The Potters were well-known for their powerful witches and wizards. It is surprising, however, that you are a phoenix Animagus, and a Shadow at that! Despite at how quick you are at learning, you will not do well in Ravenclaw nor will you do well in Gryffindor. Both Houses, unfortunately, are very judging and will not accept someone as different as you are. Hmm…. what a decision to make."

Harry gripped the sides of the stool, wishing the hat to be done.

"Hold on to your horses, young man!" With a chuckle, the Hat continued. "I have made a final decision, then. You will belong in….. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry felt the Hat jerked off his head and saw the slight wink from Minerva as the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly, Neville included. Smiling happily, he joined Neville, Justin, Susan, and Hannah. As the table quieted, he turned his gaze toward the Slytherin table next to them, wanting to see Draco's reaction. What he found was not what he expected. Draco, in fact, was grinning, getting weird looks from his fellow first years. Smothering a smile, Harry looked up at the Head Table, where he saw Severus quirk his lips into a fast smile.

The rest of the Sorting went faster now that Harry had been Sorted. He found it no surprise when Ron was put in to Gryffindor, his brothers Percy, Fred, and George welcoming him warmly.

"Thank Merlin it's over," Neville said.

Dumbledore, who sat in the middle of the professor's table, stood up and smiled. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he called, spreading his arms wide. Before we begin our lovely feast, I have a few words to announce. And they are: nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!"

Harry and the other first year Hufflepuffs didn't know what to make of the words as the students clapped and cheered. The golden plates on the tables stole their attention away as they magically filled up with food and their goblets were filled with pumpkin juice.

"Can you change it if you don't like it?" Justin asked, staring into the cup.

Hannah, who was already drinking her juice, swallowed before answering, "I'm sure you'll like it, Justin. It's really good."

"That it is."

The five first years jumped and turned to see a tall, dark-haired boy sit next to them. On his robes a Prefect badge sat on the yellow lapel.

"My name is Christian Daniels," the boy continued. "I'm the Hufflepuff Prefect. I'm here to help you guys out if you have any questions during your time here."

"Hello," they muttered.

Christian smiled. "You'll end up losing your shyness by the end of your first month here. We're a friendly bunch and we tend to help each other out if we are in a pickle. I'll let you finish up and then I'll show you to our common room."

He moved away and they picked away at the plates in front of them. Harry found most of his favorite foods and he proceeded to fill his stomach while still maintaining his manners. Neville struck him up in a conversation and the other three Hufflepuff first years listened.

Once the food vanished from the plates, Dumbledore once again stood up. "I do have a few start-of-term announcements to make before you are tucked into your awaiting beds. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has posted a new list of forbidden items. Please take the time to head to his office and view the updated list. Our new first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden, and should not enter the forest at any time. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term and if you wish to join the team, please contact Madam Hooch. And, finally, the third floor corridor is out-of-bounds this year, for those who don't wish to die a most painful death. Now, off with you!"

The five Hufflepuff first years waited for Christian to join them and they moved out from the Great Hall toward the staircase.

"Surely Dumbledore was joking," Susan said as they stepped up onto a moving staircase.

"He wouldn't say it if it were," Christian replied. "Professor Dumbledore is very straightforward with his students. If the third floor corridor is out-of-bounds, it's for a reason."

They journeyed up another staircase before they reached the second floor. Christian took them to the left and down a few corridors before they reached a portrait of a badger in a field. The black animal jerked its head up and stared at them.

"Honesty," Christian said to the portrait. As it swung open, the brunette turned to the first years. "Once a month we change the password. Come to me if you need it."

They entered the hole the portrait revealed. The large room was painted in a dull yellow with the occasional black stripes. The House crest, complete with the badger, rested on one of the walls. Along another wall was a board that had a few pieces of parchment stuck on it. Several black couches and armchairs littered the room, some in front of the roaring fireplace.

"There are a few staircases that led to your dorms. The girl's dorms are through the left staircase and the boy's are on the right. The dorm rooms are set to have five beds per room, but since there are so few of you this year, you will find that there is more room. Please share this amongst your fellow roommates.

"Also, there is one last thing we do before we head to bed." Christian gestured to the couches and chairs. "Take a seat. The rest of the House will be along in a second."

"Do we have House meetings too?" Neville asked.

"Gryffindor doesn't, but the other Houses do," Christian replied, taking a seat in an armchair. Susan and Hannah had chosen a couch themselves and the three boys did the same. "Slytherin's meeting is with their Head of House, though. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are just with the Prefects. It's nothing to worry about."

The rest of the House filtered in and chose seats. Once everyone was in, Christian stood up. "Welcome back, Puffs! It's gonna be a great year, I just know it! This year, once again, we have a few new Puffs: Harry, Justin, Neville, Susan, and Hannah. Please make them feel comfortable in our little den. Once again, this year we will have separate study groups for each class in case you are having trouble with the work. Look for notices on the board for when each group meets and where the location is." He glanced down at his watch. "Let's head for bed, badgers. Be sure to be up at least 6 so we can head down to the Hall for breakfast!"

The students cheered and headed for the staircases. Harry, Justin, and Neville found their room easily. The room was also done in dull yellows and solid blacks. Three four-poster beds were scattered in the room with yellow drapes. At the foot of the beds were their trunks and owls (Neville didn't have one).

"So, you two are purebloods then," Justin said as they neared their beds.

"Yeah, what about you?" Neville asked, sliding his toad, Trevor, in his cage.

"I'm a Muggleborn," the dark-haired kid mumbled.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Harry said, looking up from his trunk, pajamas in hand. "I know several Muggleborn witches and wizards that are very good at what they do. It shouldn't matter on how pure your blood is."

Justin smiled. "Thanks guys."

Holy cow, what a chapter! Over 3,000 words! Fledgling may prove to have longer chapters than the other stories. (author does a dance) Anyway, thanks again guys for reviewing and for being patient. I got one more month and then I can have time to do some writing. Please keep on reviewing!


	15. Classes Part 1

_**A/N**_: Ok, I'm not gonna spout off several thousand excuses as to the lateness of any of my chapters. You all know that I am in college and I work full-time. Plus, writer's block has driven me away from any kind of writing, fanfiction or original work. So, without further ado, here is the chapter. And I am really, really, really, really sorry for the wait.

_**Chapter Fifteen: Classes**_

If Harry hadn't been raised by two Hogwarts professors, he would have gotten lost in the vast castle like the others. However, as Minerva had said earlier, he had to pretend that he was as lost as they were or he would draw unwanted attention. Well, more unwanted attention.

"Look, the kid next to those two girls, the redhead and the blonde."

"Did you see those eyes?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry kept his head down as he scooped eggs onto his fork. It was worse than he would imagine. He hated the stares and the whispers, even the giggles.

"Cheer up Harry," Christian said. "Once classes are in full swing, no one will have enough time to stare."

"I'm not so sure of that," Harry replied and he brought his fork to his lips.

Neville patted his back and Justin, Susan, and Hannah gave him sympathetic glances. The group remained quiet until Professor Sprout, their Head of House, passed out their timetables. Harry noticed that they alternated with the other Houses for certain classes. Astronomy was the exception, and it was at night.

"Looks like we are getting acquainted with Ravenclaw the most on our schedule," Justin said, putting his piece of parchment and spooning some oatmeal. "We're rarely with Slytherin, with Transfiguration and Charms."

"At least we don't have Potions with them," Susan said, shuddering. "I can't imagine embarrassing myself with them in the same room as their Head of House."

"Don't worry about being bad in Potions," Christian replied. "I'm really good at that subject and can tutor you if you would like."

"He's being modest," a brunette male called from a few seats down. "We all think he'll be the next Potions Master."

"Quiet, Cedric," the Prefect called back but he had a smile on his face, softening his words. "That's Cedric Diggory by the way; reserve Seeker on the Quidditch team."

"Quidditch?" Justin and Hannah asked.

"We'll explain later. Mail's here."

After Christian finished speaking, owls began flooding the Hall, dropping packages and letters to their owners. Harry saw Hedwig amongst those heading toward the Hufflepuff table. He untied a couple of letters from her leg and let her drink some juice and eat a couple of bacon rinds.

"She's beautiful," Susan and Hannah cooed, reaching to pet the snowy owl, who looked pleased at the attention.

Harry smiled and proceeded to open one of his letters. This one was by Remus and Sirius, or Moony and Padfoot in the letter. They went back and forth, telling him that they missed him and demanded weekly letters (Padfoot's idea, with Moony playfully scolding him) with detailed information. He put the letter down and picked up the other one. This one was written by Minerva and she would like him to go to her personal quarters after dinner.

"Hey, look at what Gran sent me!" Neville said happily. Harry tore his eyes away from his letter and saw a glass ball with gray smoke inside. "It's a Remembrall. It'll tell me when I've forgotten something."

"If you can remember what you have forgotten," Christian said with a smile. He winked at Neville. "If that thing can't help you, we will. We stick together, we Hufflepuffs. If you are having troubles, they become our troubles and we take care of our problems."

The pudgy boy blushed. "Thanks Christian."

The fifth year reached across the table and patted his shoulder. "It's no problem, Nev." He glanced down at his watch. "Finish eating up quick and I'll show you where your first class is."

Their first class was Herbology with their Head of House. Harry enjoyed this class, as well as Neville. The other Hufflepuffs and the entire Ravenclaw house, however, not as much. The two Houses split so the Hufflepuffs joined the Slytherins for Transfiguration. Harry noticed the small crowd around his blonde Slytherin friend and raised an eyebrow.

Draco smirked. "Ah, c'mon Potter, you knew I would attract at least some of the attention, whatever you wouldn't get."

Having expected the older boy to be mean to him in front of other Slytherins, Harry brushed off the remark while the other Slytherins chuckled. Justin balled his fists but didn't make any other motions of hearing Draco.

"Jerk," he hissed as he followed his classmates into the classroom.

Various animals were caged all around the room, their calls mingling with the chatting of the students. Draco and his Slytherin "friends" sat down on one side of the room and Harry and the 'Puffs did the same on the other side. A tabby cat was perched on the desk in front of the desks, watching them. Harry hid a smile, knowing the cat to be his adoptive mother.

When the bell rang for class to begin, the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, much to the classes' shock, except for Neville, Draco, and Harry.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, one of the most difficult magicks you'll ever learn," she began. "Transfiguration takes discipline and concentration, as well as control of your magic. Many things can go wrong when you Transfigure objects." She pointed her wand to her desk and turned it into a pig. Everyone clapped. "But first, you must understand how even the littlest manipulation can make a difference before you can achieve this kind of Transfiguration. For the rest of the class, you'll be Transfiguring matchsticks into needles."

McGonagall passed out the sticks and wrote the incantation on the blackboard behind her. After that, she taught them the proper wave of the wand in order to complete the spell. Most of the students had trouble with the movement. Harry, who had a little lesson from Minerva before, got his goal in four tries. He helped his friends afterward. At the end of the lesson, at least everyone in the room had something close to a needle. Despite that, Minerva handed out an essay to be completed by their next lesson, which would be in two days.

"That wasn't so bad," Susan said, clutching her books to her chest.

"Speak for yourself," Justin moaned, shaking his wand hand.

"Exercise your wrist and you won't have a problem," Harry replied, smiling.

"You do know that the Potters are all excellent Transfiguring Masters right?" the dark-haired boy said, staring at the smaller boy.

"Of course I do. My adoptive family has informed me of that. Just be glad you have me for a friend and you'll be passing Transfiguration like the rest of us."

Justin blushed.

They headed to lunch, where Christian asked them how their classes went. As Harry started to spoon some corn, he felt something hit his head. He glanced up and saw his friend's smirk from the Slytherin table. After sending a glare (which was fake), he picked up the object, which turned out to be a ball of parchment.

"What I wouldn't give to kick his arse," Justin muttered.

"Language," Susan and Hannah admonished.

"What? You want to as much as I do."

Harry unraveled the ball and pulled out his wand. Severus had taught both boys how to send secret messages only meant for one person, since Draco and Harry had to appear to hate each other at Hogwarts. Malfoys and Potters were never friends. Besides, until the Dark Lord was permanently destroyed, it would be best for the boys to be away from each other.

_Harry,_

_I hate this, resorting to send these secret messages and not being able to talk civilly in front of everyone. Insert pout here. And I hate these goons following me around like I am some kind of prince. I think I've been officially labeled the Slytherin prince, like my father before me._

_I already had Sev's class and Weasley was thoroughly humiliated. Sev asked him questions, knowing he never opened his books, and Weasley sputtered. Hermione kept her hand up the entire time, know-it-all. We got to brew a potion without him even saying much on the subject. Of course I had the best potion of the class, with Herm in second. _

_Hope your class goes well with him. Remember that he doesn't mean what he says in class just like you should ignore what I say while I am with the Slytherins. No one is supposed to know that we are friends and no one knows that Sev and Minerva are your adoptive parents._

_Sincerely, Draco_

Harry ended the spell and an image of a stick figure appeared, sticking its miniscule tongue out at him.

"That's nice of him," Neville said, leaning over to take a look. He winked at Harry and the skinny boy let out a breath of relief. Neville also knew that Draco didn't mean it.

"Not even here a day and you already made an enemy," Hannah remarked, shaking her head.

"It was bound to happen," Harry said, crumbling the parchment. "I'm not going to impress everyone and make friends with them all."

Christian smiled. "Exactly. Are you sure you are a first year kid?"

The small boy glared half-heartedly at the Prefect, who laughed and returned to his meal. The rest of the meal went by quietly and before they knew it, it was time for the two evening classes: Charms and Potions. Harry's heart beat a little faster when he saw Potions at the bottom of the parchment. He was afraid of how Sev would treat him in a classroom environment.

End of chapter.

A/N: I was going to do more on here, but my brain died and I also decided to at least give you guys something to read for now. Again, thanks for all the support! You guys rock!


	16. Classes Part 2

Fledgling

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_ Class Part Two

Harry seated himself at the front row of desks in the Potions classroom. He loved working with Potions, especially at home with Severus. It reminded him of cooking for the Dursleys. It wasn't like he minded cooking; quite the contrary. Potions and Transfiguration, he felt, were his favorite subjects and not only because his adoptive parents taught them. Thinking of Transfiguration, he would have to pay a visit to Fawkes. The phoenix had warned him that the bird wouldn't be able to be around him much, as it was known that Fawkes was bonded to Dumbledore and only stayed in the office. Harry was disappointed but seemed to understand. Salina had left shortly before Harry got on the train, saying that she would be around if he needed her; he need only call her name and she would appear before him in a flash.

He shook himself from his thoughts and glanced around the room. His friends were situated around him while the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were seated randomly. At least he didn't have to worry about being with the Slytherins.

The door on the side of the classroom banged open, slamming against the stone walls. All eyes turned to the dark-haired, dark-robed professor gliding toward the middle of the room, facing his students.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or incantations in this class," Severus began in his silky voice. Like Minerva, he had this effect on students that silenced all their chatter, making them hang on to his every word. "And as such, I don't expect many of you to fully appreciate the subtle art and exact art of potion-making. I hope there are a few of you that are capable of not blowing up the very cauldron sitting in front of you. Now, let's see who actually opened their books this summer." Severus scanned the group and pointed to Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw. "Tell me, where would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of goats, sir," he replied.

Next Severus pointed to Susan, who paled. "What is the difference between monkswood and

wolfsbane?"

"Um…. t-there isn't any."

"I'm impressed," the professor said smoothly. "Your other year-mates didn't answer any of the questions correctly." He whirled around and pointed his wand at the blackboard. Words began to appear on the smooth surface. "The rest of your class will be to brew the potion on the board. The instructions are also on page 30 in your book. On your left are the potions supplies needed to brew this potion. You may begin."

(((((_)))))))

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The next morning, however, brought several smiles to every first year, including the Muggleborns.

"I can't believe we're going to learn how to fly!" Susan exclaimed. "I was never allowed near a broom, much less shown how to fly one."

"It's exhilarating," Cedric replied, smiling. "It helps me think, to relax."

"I just hope we don't make fools of ourselves in front of the entire class," Justin mumbled, pushing a sausage around on his plate.

"If they give you a hard time, just come talk to me and I'll set them straight," Christian said. "Remember what I said earlier this week? We badgers stay together and we protect our own."

With that, the Hufflepuff first years finished their breakfast and headed out to the main courtyard, right outside the main gates of the castle. The Slytherins were already waiting and had picked out the brooms that didn't look too badly damaged. Draco was regaling the group with tales of his flying skills. Harry tried to keep his sniggers down, knowing full well the extent of the blonde Slytherin's "skills" in flying.

"Just ignore him," Harry muttered to his friends. "Don't let him get to you or else he'll win."

"Easy for you to say," Neville whispered, standing next to his friend on the other side of the Slytherins.

A minute later, the Ravenclaws strolled down the lawns, greeting both Houses. Terry Boot smiled at Harry, who smiled back and Lisa Turpin shyly waved. And finally, the Gryffindors joined the group, glaring at the Slytherins with unbridled hatred, which was mutually returned.

"Now, now, settle down," said the booming voice of Madam Hooch, who sprinted toward the gathered students. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, first years! I'm here to teach you how to properly handle flying a broom. Now, I would like for all of you to stand alongside your broomstick." The class moved forward, parallel to the brooms. "Very good. Now, hold your hand above the broom and say 'up.'"

Harry did as he was told and the broom soared up into his hand. He smiled and turned his green eyes toward his classmates. Draco, obviously, managed to get his while the remaining Slytherins struggled. Neville, who was beside Harry, couldn't get the broom up either. Harry knew that Neville was terrified of brooms and it was like the broom sensed it. Hermione's broom rolled lazily on the ground, no matter how firm her voice was. Ron Weasley's broom rose up on end and smacked him in the face, causing everyone to burst out laughing, Draco being the loudest. Madam Hooch went around the group, giving out advice until there were no brooms left on the grass.

"Next, you will mount your brooms. Swing a leg over the broom until you are straddling it. Do not attempt to do anything afterwards." The professor nodded as the students straddled the brooms. "When I call your name, push off the ground and hover a few feet off the ground. Then you will lean forward slightly toward the ground and touch down safely." She pulled out a roll of parchment. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked and pushed off the ground, hovering in the air. Harry rolled his eyes. The blonde rolled in the air before landing, causing Madam Hooch to scold him for not obeying her directions correctly. One by one, students were hovering in the air and most of them were quite unsteady in the vast nothingness. Some felt the gravity more than others. When it was Harry's turn, he took to the air and stayed still, his heart soaring at the feeling of being in the air. Now he knew what Fawkes and Salina had meant when they said he would feel at home in the air. Being in the air was natural, being in the air felt _right_, like he belonged there.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," Hooch said once he landed. "No doubt you gained your natural talent from your father."

Harry smiled and accepted the praise, ignoring Draco's fake sneer.

Finally, class was over and lunch was ready. Most of the first years didn't touch their food, still queasy from their flying lesson. At the Hufflepuff table, Harry's friends didn't waste time praising their friend's skills on the field. The smaller boy blushed throughout the entire meal.

The next class was History of Magic with the Gryffindors, which was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. He had the kind of voice that could put anyone to sleep. Since Harry was already well-versed in history, he tuned out the ghost and drew on his parchment. He started drawing a large tree with thick branches, something he saw in a dream. There weren't many branches and they seemed to circle around a large platform that served as the trunk, like they were seats instead of branches. A human could easily stand on the wooden platform, but what would fill the seats that actually were branches?

The last class, Astronomy, would take place in the evening, when it was dark out, so the Hufflepuffs headed to their common room to study. Cedric was already there and he helped them if they were stuck on something. Harry was distracted the entire time, thinking back to his drawing in the previous class. It felt familiar somehow. He shook his head. Maybe he would tell Fawkes the next time he saw him.

(((((_))))))

_**Salina?**_ Fawkes called out, singling out the female Shadow phoenix.

_**Yes, Fawkes?**_ she answered. _**What is it?**_

_**We need to talk. It is getting closer to the time when we need to start teaching Harry basic phoenix magic. I have a feeling his true nature will attempt to come out early.**_

Salina hummed in agreement. _**I agree. Most fledglings do not develop their powers until the age of thirteen, when the typical wizard goes through their magical growth spurt. I felt his excitement when he was in the air.**_

_**Let me know when you have an opening in your schedule and I will tell Harry of your decision.**_

Fawkes ended their conversation and turned his head toward the aging Headmaster. The older man was bent over, reading a scroll of parchment. He was so deep in his reading that Fawkes decided to not mention the latest development. With a flash of fire, he left the office and appeared in Harry's dorm room. He sent out a greeting to his fledgling and to meet him in the dorm.

"What did you want to talk about, Fawkes?" Harry asked the Fire phoenix, closing the door behind him.

_**How did your flying lesson go?**_ Fawkes asked.

"Wonderful." A wide smile appeared on the young boy's face. "I never felt like that before. It was like I belonged there, like I had finally come home."

_**Salina and I felt your happiness, fledgling,**_ Fawkes replied, _**and that is why we are going to be training you early.**_

The black-haired Hufflepuff frowned. "Early?"

_**The first thing a fledgling phoenix experiences is what you felt today. They start craving to be in the air, whether they are on a broom or they simply want to be in the air without the hindrance of the wooden stick. Since you are in a school with other children, we need to teach you to control your urges so the other humans do not catch on. You are aware of what children do to those who they consider freaks.**_

Harry nodded. He knew very well what happened.

_**Just because you are going through this phase early does not mean that you are a freak either, Harry. Every fledgling goes through their change at different stages and some have gone through theirs when they are toddlers. While we urge you to stamp down your urges, do not be afraid of them, for it is who you are. You should be proud to be a phoenix. You are not different and you are not alone.**_

The green-eyed kid nodded again. Fawkes suddenly wanted to be able to transform back into his human form and hug the child. He knew what Harry was going through. It would be difficult to battle two natures and it would be even harder when the two were merged into one.

"Thanks Fawkes," Harry said with a smile.

((((_))))

End of chapter

A/N: Whew… finally got that finished. I truly wanted it to be done and posted by my birthday, but I got sidetracked by college and work, as usual. But hey, I got it finished. Now, it's on to My Child. Thanks again for all the reviews and to everyone who has stuck by me. You are saints to keep waiting for the next update. I'm trying to get myself into updating sooner. We shall see.


	17. Halloween

**A/N: **I won't try to explain my absence. Life is so unexpected and can rear its ugly head in the most inopportune moments. I do have some good news though. I'm almost done with my degree now. I just have to take the board exam and finish my intern. If you are interested in what I am doing, I am going for being a certified pharmacy technician. It's a ton of fun and I love it. Anyway, enough babbling about my life. You guys are here to read the next installment and I'll try not to disappoint you.

And in case you were wondering, Salina WILL NOT replace Fawkes. Fawkes and Harry will still have their bond and he will be a major character in the story, but Salina is around to help Harry with his transformation into a Shadow phoenix.

**Chapter Seventeen**: _Halloween_

Before Harry knew it, October had arrived. He was too busy having fun with his friends to have noticed the time difference. Fawkes visited as often as he could, which was about twice a week, and Salina hardly stayed in contact. Harry knew that she was busy with her own work back in the Land of the Phoenixes, so he wasn't too bothered. Not only that, but he was too excited to finally start training to become a phoenix. His dreams every evening reflected that, with visions of him as a Shadow phoenix, his plumage a mixture of black and gray, living in the Great Tree.

"Harry, Earth to Harry, do you read me?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to glance at Susan, who wore a worried look on her face. The two Hufflepuffs were in the library studying for Astronomy, filling out star charts and their placements in the night sky.

"Sorry Susan. I must have dozed off."

Susan sighed and started to play with a pigtail in her hair. "You've been doing this often. We're all worried about you. What are you thinking of? What's going through your head?"

Harry glanced down at the table, staring at his star chart. He wished he could tell all his friends what was going on, what he was about to become, but he knew he had to keep that information a secret. No one was supposed to know how phoenixes came into being. The information would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

"It's nothing, Susan," he replied, feeling horrible about lying to his friend.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She turned back to her chart and resumed labeling the stars. Harry watched her over the rim of his glasses for a short time then he turned back to his own chart.

(((((_))))))

"Professor Quirrel, why does your turban smell funny?" Hannah asked one day during Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Quirrel stumbled, a hand stretched out to brace himself on his desk. "T-to protect m-myself from v-vampires, missy," he stuttered. "Now, b-back to our main t-topic of discussion. H-how do you p-protect yourself f-from curses in b-battle?"

"A counter-curse, sir," Lisa spoke, her hand raised in the air.

"P-perfect, Miss Turpin," Quirrel said, smiling slightly but it looked strained. "As l-long as you know the c-counter-curse, y-you can d-defend yourself a-against any curse t-thrown at you."

"I wonder if he has gotten used to the smell of garlic," Justin whispered, "because he doesn't seem to mind teaching us with that smell permeating the air around him."

"That or he uses a spell that lessens the smell of it," Neville replied.

"That must be it," Hannah said, smiling. "I know I don't blame him for trying to fend off vampires. They are creepy. I can't imagine being attacked by one." She shivered.

"He's lucky he hasn't been turned," Neville said, also shivering. "That would be the worst thing that could happen."

"But don't you have to die first, or something?" Susan asked.

Harry tuned out his friends and classmates. As intriguing as their conversation was, they were in the middle of class. They should be paying attention to the lecture and not talking amongst themselves.

((((_)))))

Halloween soon arrived and brought good spirits despite the reminder of what Harry had lost 10 years ago. The Great Hall was decorated with humongous floating pumpkins and flocks of fake bats (or so Cedric and Christian said). Their classes were even dedicated to the holiday spirit. In Charms, Professor Flitwick had the students changing the color of white pumpkins. Quirrel told them a story of how he came across a patch of cursed pumpkins that continuously attacked him. Severus had them brewing a potion that changed one's skin a different color depending on what color-changing ingredient they put in their mixture. Finally, Binns told them more boring goblin war stories, not even noticing that today was Halloween.

"Glad to be out of there," Ron said as soon as the class let out. He stretched. "I don't understand why the headmaster hasn't replaced this teacher. No one actually learns anything from him."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Professor Binns has a lot of information about history, more than most. If only you would pay attention, you would know what I am talking about."

Ron ignored her and rubbed his stomach. "Wonder what we're going to have for dinner. I'm starving."

Harry shared a glance with Hermione before he turned away from his friends to head toward his common room. Ron would never change, he had a feeling. He would always worry more about his stomach and lack of attention from others above anything else. Someday, that would hurt him in the friend department. It didn't help that his two friends, Harry and Hermione, were well-known (Hermione for being the resident genius of their year and Harry for being the Boy-Who-Lived).

Once he arrived at the Hufflepuff common room, he went up to his dorm and dropped his bag. It was a shame that the students couldn't wear something else during meal times, because the castle was stifling hot, which was slightly abnormal. As Harry had learned during the past years, castles generally were cooler than other buildings. He shrugged and walked out of the room.

_**Fawkes?**_ he called out mentally, reaching for the bond flowing between him and the elder phoenix.

_**Hello Harry. What do you need?**_ the Fire phoenix asked.

_**Nothing.**_

On his perch in the Headmaster's office, Fawkes smiled. He knew where this was going. There wasn't much his fledgling could keep from him. _**Fledgling, tell me. I know there's something you want to talk about.**_

_**I was just thinking about my parents. Did they know about me being a phoenix? Do they know about our bond?**_

Fawkes hesitated. He knew he had to word this carefully. Harry was still too young to know everything that concerned him. _**James and Lily knew of my affection for you. I would visit all the time and stand watch over you. I do not think, though, they knew you were a phoenix like me. As I have told you before, it is not common knowledge as to how phoenixes came to be, so therefore finding a way to become one has not been made known of.**_

Harry stepped out of the common room and made his way down the many staircases, continuing his talk with Fawkes. It wasn't long until he reached the Great Hall and he ended his conversation. Fawkes wished him a happy Halloween and closed his end of the bond, though he kept it open in case his fledgling needed his help. Harry's green eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for his two friends and noticed that Hermione was missing from her usual seat next to Ron. Dean and Seamus, two other first year Gryffindors, were whispering to the redhead and the younger Weasley was ignoring them.

"I wonder what happened to Hermione," Harry said as he sat down next to Neville and Susan.

Neville looked nervous and Susan got an angry look on her face. "Ron insulted her again," the red-haired Hufflepuff replied. "Hermione ran off crying and has been missing for a little bit."

Harry let out a sigh. It seemed as though Ron had a jealousy problem that stemmed from being the youngest Weasley boy and from being friends with well-known students. "I hope he outgrows this later in life, or he won't have any friends," the raven-haired boy said, spooning some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"For his sake, I hope so too," Christian said, taking a seat across from Susan.

Just as Harry was about to take a bite of his potatoes, the front doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Professor Quirrel dashed into the room, looking disheveled.

"TROLL! There's a troll in the dungeon!" The DADA professor stopped in the middle of the hall, hands on his knees. He looked up at the staff table. "Thought you ought to know." Then he passed out on the marble floor.

Instantly, all the students began to panic. It was only when Dumbledore's wand let out a loud bang that everyone stopped trying to escape from the Great Hall. Harry and his Hufflepuff yearmates hadn't moved from their spots, waiting on Christian's word.

"Everyone, don't panic," the headmaster called. "Prefects, please lead your students back to the common rooms. Teachers, please follow me to the dungeons so we can get rid of this troll." He turned to Madam Pomfrey, the school's Healer. "Poppy, please wake Professor Quirrel and take him to the Infirmary if necessary."

Christian and the other Prefect, a slightly pudgy girl whose name Harry didn't know, started to guide the younger Hufflepuffs from the Great Hall. Harry caught Ron staring at him as the older Weasley brother led the Gryffindors toward the staircase. Then, as the redhead turned away, the raven-haired Hufflepuff felt his heart stop when he remembered Hermione wasn't around for the announcement.

"Wait, what about Hermione?" Harry whispered to Neville.

Neville went pale. "Who knows where she is? We should have told a professor about her being missing."

"It isn't too late."

Neville stared wide-eyed at Harry but the other boy began to move. He ducked out from the line, ignoring the calls he received, and ran toward the professors who were beginning to leave toward the dungeons.

"Professors!" Harry called, silently cursing his short legs as he tried to catch up to them.

His Head of House, Professor Sprout, turned around. "What are you doing, Mr. Potter? Go back to the common room at once."

"But, Hermione was missing during dinner! She doesn't know about the troll!"

Minerva, who had heard the conversation, walked over to them. "Do you know where she went, Potter?" she asked.

Harry shook his head at his adoptive mother. "No. All I know is that supposedly Ron insulted her and she hasn't been seen."

Professor Sprout put a hand to her chin. "Perhaps she is in the girl's bathroom, Minerva."

"I'll go searching for her." Minerva glanced around before lowering her voice. "Harry, please go back to your common room. I don't want you stumbling into the troll in case it isn't in the dungeons anymore. Call Fawkes to help escort you."

Harry nodded and used his bond to call Fawkes to him, who appeared in a flash of fire and feathers. The large bird hovered above his fledgling. _**Why did you call me, fledgling?**_

_**There's a troll somewhere in the castle and I became separated from the other Hufflepuffs. Minerva doesn't want me to go alone back to my common room.**_

Fawkes let out a trill and flew circles above the youth's head. _**I would be more than happy to oblige, fledgling. Let us not waste time. I do not want to come across that abomination with you around.**_

Harry agreed with the phoenix and the two began their way to the common room. Fawkes flew ahead to make sure the troll wasn't around and instructed Harry to follow him once the area was clear. As they neared the common room, they heard a loud roar.

_**Speed up, Harry,**_ Fawkes replied, his mental voice sounding worried.

_**Do you think the professors are okay?**_ Harry asked, worried about Severus and Minerva.

_**They are all extremely talented witches and wizards. Also, Albus is with them. A troll is nothing to worry about, fledgling.**_

Harry hoped so and he urged his legs into a slight jog down the winding corridor, meant to confuse anyone who didn't know where they were going. When another roar trembled down the corridor, Harry felt a numbing fear when he figured out that the troll was behind them.

_**He's scented us, hasn't he?**_ he asked Fawkes.

_**It does seem so. Fledgling, keep going. I am going to attempt to lead him away from you. No matter what happens, head toward your common room and stay there. Do you understand?**_

Harry's mouth went dry but he sent his agreement to the phoenix. As the firebird vanished, he burst into a run and a couple of turns later he arrived at the entrance to his common room. The badger in the painting turned his beady eyes to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Honestly," he cried to the painting. The badger nodded and the painting swung forward.

"HARRY!"

Harry let out a cry as someone pounced on him as soon as he entered the common room.

"Where were you?" Hannah asked shrilly, her face pale. She was standing to the side with Neville and Justin. Harry looked down at the person clinging to him and noticed the red hair.

"I told Sprout and McGonagall about Hermione," he said. He rubbed Susan's back soothingly but his mind was still whirling. Was Fawkes alright?

Without thinking, Harry focused on his bond with the phoenix and was surprised when he saw a mental picture of Fawkes fighting with the troll. The phoenix was flying above the gray-skinned giant and was attempting to scratch the troll's eyes out.

_**Harry?**_ The phoenix was surprised._**Are you safe?**_

_**Yes. I made it to the common room. Are you okay?**_

Fawkes chuckled as he dodged the troll's club. He let out a screech and dove for the troll's face, this time his claws succeeding in landing a hit. The troll screamed.

_**I am well, Harry. The teachers are coming my way. I already alerted Albus.**_

_**Do you have a bond with him as well, Fawkes?**_

_**You can say that, but what I have with Albus is not the same as I have with you.**_

Harry was about to say something when he noticed, in the image, several different colored spells hurling toward the troll. The spells hit and the troll fell to the floor with a crash, unconscious. Feeling satisfied, Harry closed the image and reluctantly released Susan from the embrace.

The moment he let go, the portrait opened and revealed Professor Sprout. Her hair was slightly out of place but she looked unhurt. "The troll has been taken care of."

The Hufflepuffs cheered and the tension was relieved from them. Sprout sent a smile Harry's way and exited, sliding the portrait closed behind her. Harry translated the look as that Hermione was found safe. He let out a breath and headed for his dorm room.

(((_))))

End of chapter.

You have no idea how glad I am to have this chapter done. I tossed around so many different idea as to how to do the troll scene. I didn't want Harry to be too much of a Gryffindor like he was in the book but I didn't want him to be too shy and withdrawn. I hope you all enjoy this and forgive me for being so late with this update. Now I have to think what the next chapter will be like.


End file.
